Lost
by Southwitch
Summary: Garnet Addams goes in search of her family's past and discovers something about her past that she never would have guessed. Meanwhile, City McKinley is an orphan trying to find her way back to her family. I suck at summaries. Enjoy!
1. Curiosity

**Hey there readers, its Jenny back with another story after three years! It has been a while so I'm a bit rusty style wise, hopefully when I get back into the swing of things it will be better! This first chapter is also a bit short but again, forgive me. It is really meant to be an introduction so I hope you all like it! **

**Happy Reading!**

**Jenny**

* * *

Far off in a seemingly distant land a gentleman sat at a desk. His dark hair was combed back and his clothes were reminiscent of a criminologist of sorts with the royal insignia on his blazer. Books of all kinds surrounded him, mainly a large bookshelf that held books of varying color but equally large volume. His name is File.

He is the royal criminologist, barely twenty-four he was one of the top criminologists on the planet of Transsexual. He had been picked by King Cosmo himself to keep a close guard and log of all crimes that occurred on Transsexual. This was not an easy task, because of his dedication, he rarely left his office, there was less and less time for family and friends as he sunk further into his work.

He rarely received visitors but today must have been different, very different. His door opened with a shy abruptness that made him jump out of his seat, knocking over a stack of books in the process. Once he saw whom it was he instantly bowed, not even offering a hello.

_'Princess Garnet, King Cosmo's niece, his older sister's daughter.'_ File tried to recall her exact relation to the king but he wasn't sure if he was correct or not. He worried, not sure how to address her. He decided upon simply calling her Princess, she wouldn't be for much longer. As he vaguely recalled she was turning eighteen shortly and in turn her title would change to Lady Garnet, as she is not in line to be the queen. Her cousin, Prince Noll was.

She had hair as red a drying blood and eyes as grey as stone. She was young but he could tell she was wise beyond her years. This was most likely because of her mother's death. Often tragedy forces us to grow older than we know we are. She stood up straight with an elegance that couldn't be found on Transsexual. She was a half blood, so it was clear that she had most likely obtained this demeanor from Bisexual, her father's home planet. She sat down at the chair in front of his desk. File joined her, sitting as calmly as he could.

"File, I was in the dining room this morning when my father told me I could not ascend to the throne as I was most certain I would. Please, could you possibly tell me why." She spoke politely but at the same time she was clear and direct as if giving an order. File nodded, rising from his chair and pulling two large books from a shelf. He gathered his confidence, he was not used to speaking to women. Most of the people that shared the building with him were men. It was rare, if ever that he spoke with women. He was clearly flustered. Garnet smiled calmly back at him, almost reassuringly.

"Certainly your highness," He cleared his voice, praying silently that it wouldn't crack. "But first I feel it is important to the story for me to teach you of your past and parentage. You know your father, the Prince Consort but I highly doubt you have heard much of your mother. The great Princess Winifred, may she rest in peace. Am I correct?" File was finally able to get a grip on himself. He knew that nobody wanted to tell the young royal the story; Winnie's story for it was far too heartbreaking for all those involved.

"Yes, father does not speak of her much, she died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Truthfully though?" File felt a burst of confidence.

"Be truthful." The young princess looked scared.

"It was inevitable; she was destined for it from the moment she was born. Normally, Transsexuals live for a hundred years at least but your mother's time on Bisexual decreased her lifespan by over fifty years." File stated simply. Garnet looked angry but having picked up on her personality, File knew she would not act on it.

"I wasn't aware of this, I was told she simply got sick and died." She suddenly looked depressed, as if she had killed her mother herself.

"No your highness, she burned to death." File opened the book to the first page, a large picture of former Prince Frank N Furter sat on the page as well as a few papers concerning him. Garnet was surprised to see the transvestite. It confused her, she had heard stories from her grandparents but had never seen the former Prince in all his disturbing glory. She looked confused, File quickly amended the situation. " I suppose the best place would be to start from the beginning. Your grandparents, the dowager King and Queen." He flipped the page to a picture of the girl's grandparents.

"Grandmother and Grandfather? What do they have to do with all of this?" She moved her chair next to his so she could see the book better. She leaned in closer to him causing File to stiffen slightly.

"Its best I tell you as much of your history as possible." She sat down next to him on the desk. " It began on a cold morning on Transsexual."

* * *

**So do you think you know who Garnet's grandparents are? You excited to find out? Well come back sometime next week to see what happens next! What did you think? Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated! Until then, happy reading!**

**Jenny**


	2. Secrets

Here is chapter two for you guys! I hope you all enjoy!

**opheliafrump: **Thanks so much for your review! It makes me happy that somebody else thought of a crossover! It sounds like an awesome idea! I'd love to see it here of Fanfiction someday!

Alright, here goes!

Richard o' Brien owns everything but Garnet and File are mine so no touchy!

* * *

"So it is agreed upon then?" The Old Queen questioned. Riff Raff knelt at her throne obediently, it was his weekly meeting with the Queen. All of her highest ranked generals had a meeting with her once a week to discuss strategy, though the Old Queen was never one to be very interested in war. She was more concerned with her looks rather than the problems handed down to her by her ancestors. Something the entire kingdom acknowledged, because of this the generals had to be able to work with minimal direction. This was something Riff Raff had been born with.

"Yes, the population of Mars will be terminated once we have completely drained its natural resources." He spoke calmly, aware that if he said anything the Queen didn't like she would have him killed with a simple wave of her hand. He was lucky though, his beloved sister Magenta protected him in the right.

"Perfect!" The Old Queen's eyes lit up with excitement, clasping her hands together with glee. "General Riff Raff, you always seem to pass my expectations with flying colors! Speaking of which, where is General Magenta? I haven't seen her once this week and she is due for a meeting with me." The Queen raised her eyebrows expectantly, Riff Raff panicked silently. He quickly thought up a lie.

"My sister is ill and unable to leave her bed at the moment. She should be well soon." Riff Raff nodded, pleased with himself.

"Do send her my regards then, you may go now." The Queen waved him off; Riff Raff was quiet and collected until he was far enough down the hall where neither the Queen nor anybody else, could hear him. In a sudden burst of energy he sprinted down the hall and out the castle to a disconnected portion of the castle. It was where all the generals lived, the Queen like having her power within shouting distance at all times. He eventually reached a large red door. It was Magenta's room. He cracked it open; checking to make sure nobody was in the hall before slipping inside unnoticed.

Magenta knelt in front of her toilet, relieving her stomach of its contents for the third time this morning. Riff Raff entered the bathroom and knelt next to his sister. He rubbed her back sympathetically as she recovered. She groaned in anguish, brushing him off and heading for the sink to brush her teeth. She only glanced at her brother, she was clearly tired and possibly angry. Riff Raff had known his sister her entire life but somehow there were still times when she was a complete mystery to him.

"The Queen asked about you." Riff Raff said simply, taking a seat on the edge of her bathtub. He attempted to avoid the conversation that they both knew was coming.

"Did she now?" Magenta mumbled through her brush, only half interested in what he had to say.

"Yes, she sends you her sympathies and hopes you recover soon." He nodded. Magenta spat in the sink, removing a glove from her hand, her fingertips had turned green.

"Because that's going to happen any day now..." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Wait, I'm unfamiliar with this. What is the significance of Grandmother's hand turning green?" The Princess asked, tilting her head to the side.

"In purebred Transsexual's unlike yourself, it is a sign of pregnancy." File stated. Garnet looked slightly off put by his statement but accepted the fact that she would never be a pureblooded Transsexual. But chances are she would outlive most of them so she smiled to herself and carried on.

"Why should she be so angry then? She should be happy!" Garnet became frustrated.

"I'm getting there." He hushed the royal.

* * *

"Why can't we just run away then?" Riff Raff knelt down in front of his sister on one knee. " Marry me Magenta! We can get out of here and raise our child together!" He took his sister's hand in his. She quickly took it away, placing it on her stomach.

" You know we can't do that, we are two of the Queen's most powerful generals. They will hunt us down and when the Queen discovers what we have done she will kill us and the…the…" She was still too scared to say the words she knew would be inevitable.

"Baby." Riff Raff finished the sentence.

"Right." Magenta said, unable to process the words. There was an awkward silence for a moment, neither sibling able to speak further.

"I had better go, the rest of the Generals are meeting for lunch. You are welcome to join us, I'll bring you something back if you don't want to come." Riff Raff offered, he loved his sister but pregnancy was something far beyond him or his sister for that matter. She shook her head silently as she walked over to her bed. Magenta flopped down with a sigh. She contemplated her options, abortion was illegal on Transsexual, Riff would never allow that anyways. It was a little known truth that Riff Raff loved children. Truthfully, Magenta did too but she also knew that she couldn't dare to have a baby, there were too many dangerous factors to consider.

'What am I going to do?'

* * *

"Why does Grandfather want to run away? I thought they were the Old Queen's favorites, wouldn't she forgive Grandmother for getting pregnant?" Garnet looked even more confused.

"It's wasn't the fact that Magenta was pregnant, it was the factor of who the father was. In the old days, incest was frowned upon because the Queen and Prince Frank thought it to be disgusting. Naturally the people followed." File nodded as he gathered his thoughts. " In short, if the Queen were to find out that two of the people she had trusted the most had offended her in such a way, they would be put to death or worse."

"But, what is a fate worse than death?" Garnet leaned closer to the book in hopes to find some details.

"Their punishment."

* * *

Prince Frank sauntered down the hallway, his black pumps clicking against the wood. He nearly burst through the doors of Magenta's room. She sprung out of bed from the shock. They stared at each other, anticipating each other's next move. Frank put his hands on his hips and spoke, beating Magenta to the first blow.

"My mother informed me that you have not been showing up to work for the past week. Is that correct?" Frank was stern, a deep frown formed on his face but his eyes were anything but sorry. Magenta could almost feel a small bead of sweat fall down the side of her face.

"Yes your highness." Magenta said without a hint of emotion in her voice. She refused to give him the pleasure in seeing her squirm. "I am ill, you just interrupted my nap."She was as icy as the Transsexual beaches at midnight.

"Well, then, in that case," Frank looked as if he were going to kill her. " Can I get you anything?" He suddenly grinned, both broke out into a fit of laughter. Magenta and Frank had been playmates as children; the very reason why the Queen couldn't hurt Magenta for her absence. If Magenta was unhappy then Frank was unhappy. They were very close, just not close enough that she could tell him the secret the plagued her mind like a Moon Hornet on a Sea Daisy.

"Help? From the crown Prince?" Magenta laughed, " I'd like to see that happen!" She pushed him playfully.

"But really Magenta, is there anything I can get you…not me personally of course but my servants are far faster than the ones that serve the generals." Frank took Magenta's hand in his; suddenly Magenta realized that she had taken her gloves off before she had fallen asleep. She ripped her hand away as fast as she could, sitting on it so Frank wouldn't see. Frank luckily hadn't seen them or she could consider herself dead.

It was a widely acknowledged fact that Frank had a crush on Magenta from the time they were children. Of course, it was also widely acknowledged that Magenta did not reciprocate those feelings. When Magenta hid her hands, Frank was instantly suspicious. At first he continued the conversation but the more he thought about it, the more he became frustrated and curious as to why she would hide her hands. When it finally hit him, he was enraged. He abruptly stopped the conversation.

"Magenta. Show me your hands." Frank ordered. Magenta had never seen him so menacing. Magenta could feel her heard begin to pound in terror.

"Bu…but why? They are just hands, nothing special about them." Magenta backpedaled; she was suddenly filled with fear beyond anything she had ever felt.

"Show me your hands!" Frank shouted at the terrified general. Magenta reluctantly pulled her hands out from under her. Her arms trembled as she lifted them to Frank's eye level. Frank's eyes nearly popped out of his head. " You whore!" Frank shouted, gripping Magenta's wrist. She winced in pain as Frank pushed her to the ground, putting his heel on her abdomen. " Who did this to you?" Fearing for her life, Magenta lied.

"I have no idea, I went out a few weeks ago and I only remember sleeping with somebody. Not who, just that it happened." Magenta mumbled through her pain. Frank wasn't sure how to continue, he could see the fear in her eyes. It hurt him to know that he was the reason for that fear. His grasp loosened, eventually letting go. Frank stormed out without another word leaving Magenta to collect herself.

Magenta never cried, she refused to cry as a child when her mother died. She refused to cry when her stepmother hit her for the first time. She refused to cry when Riff Raff had to leave for college, leaving her completely unprotected from their grandmother. She promised herself she wouldn't cry when she watched him accept his diploma. This was different. This time the lives of three people where now hanging in the balance, one of which did not have a choice in the matter. On top of it all she could have very well lost her best friend.

For the first time, Magenta cried.

* * *

Intense eh? Hope you enjoyed it! R&R please!

Jenny


	3. Punishment

Early update! I had this chapter nearly finished around the time my previous chapter had been posted so I couldn't wait!

**Opheliafrump**: You are seriously amazing! I love your writing and that you would be willing to help me advertise is just awesome in the best way! I'm so happy you like Addams/Rocky as much as I do! I haven't found one other person that really gets that combo and it is too depressing for words! Thanks for being such a faithful reader ( Even if it has only been like...three chapters now)

Here we go! Enjoy!

* * *

"Poor grandmother! I feel terrible for her! I thought Frank was her best friend? Why would he do that!" Garnet suddenly became a waterfall of questions. File let her calm down before answering her.

"Emotion is a powerful master Princess. Frank was a spoiled brat when it came down to it, he never truly learned to conceal his rage." File nodded, "His inability to control himself is the very reason why your grandfather killed him. He would have been too dangerous as a ruler. We could all be killed if a servant didn't come to his aide fast enough. Of course, you would most likely still be on Bisexual, which would never have been renamed bisexual. It would simply be Earth still."

"Well as long as my family is safe then I suppose I wouldn't mind." Garnet agreed.

"But Princess, they wouldn't. Surely if Frank had lived your grandparents would have been executed! Though Magenta was pregnant with your aunt and uncle at the time. Perhaps she would have been spared. But that is another story for another day." File concluded. Garnet looked down in shame for not thinking the entire thing through. Her voice became a whisper, it made File sad that the princess got so down on herself for one miscalculation.

"True. Please, continue the story File."

* * *

Magenta sat against her bed sobbing. She had seen war first hand and been near death twice but she had never been so afraid as the moment she looked into Frank's eyes. Normally when he was mad she could talk him down but when he saw her hands, Frank wasn't even Frank anymore, just a monster. A small knock was suddenly heard the door. Magenta didn't even notice when her brother walked in with a small box from the restaurant in his hand.

" I'm back..." Riff Raff murmured. " I brought back some salad for you, I figured you wouldn't want anything to heavy. How are you feeling?" He didn't receive a response, only mixed sobs from his sister. He quickly set the box down and rushed over to Magenta. " Magenta, it is going to be fine. I know it. We can find a way around this, maybe we can take a vacation and come back when the baby is born, put it up for adoption or pretend we adopted her from wherever we go. Something, we can figure this out!" Magenta shook her head, wheezing from sobbing for so long.

"Frank knows, he doesn't know who the father is but he knows. He looked like he wanted to kill me…" Magenta breathed heavily, he head fell back onto his chest. Riff Raff felt a sudden twinge of rage, he sprung up.

"That bastard! I'll kill him! Nobody hurts my Magenta and gets away with it!" He fumed. Riff Raff stood up and headed for the door, perfectly ready to punch the Prince in the face when he felt something hold on to his arm. Magenta held him back, Riff Raff's anger instantly melted; she could always calm him down when he was frustrated. She stood up to look him in the eye and in that moment, Magenta kissed his anger into oblivion. The kiss deepened as Riff Raff lifted his sister onto her bed.

* * *

"Oh! They are going to make it! Everything is better! Are they going to run away?" Garnet's eyes widened in amazement, she was somehow so naive for a girl her age. File hated to burst her bubble but sadly, this had become his job.

" I'm sorry princess but things always get better before they get worse." File stated regretfully, shaking his head. Garnet's smile melted into a sickly frown.

"Oh no..."

* * *

Prince Frank shuffled back down the hall of the general's quarters. He mumbled out an apology.

"Magenta, I'm so sorry for overreacting like I did. Just the very thought of somebody else having their way with you and leaving you flat to bear the consequences nearly killed me! I know you don't love me the way I have loved you but perhaps you could learn." Frank held a tiny ring box in his hand. "Your baby could have a father...I know how much you always liked playing queen when we were little. Maybe now you really could be and your baby could be raised the right way..." Frank looked almost down on himself. "I promise, I will never hurt you again, that man back there wasn't me." He reached Magentas door, placing his hand on the doorknob. He began to open the door. "I love you." He opened the door and nearly screamed at what he found. Riff Raff and Magenta were locked in a passionate kiss on her bed. They both jumped to look at the disturbance.

"Frank!" Magenta shrieked. She jumped out of bed as she tried to fix her dress. "This isn't what it looks like!" She tried to cover it up. Riff Raff stayed silent, he knew Frank had already made up his mind. Frank began to back out of the room, slowly at first but it suddenly broke into a run.

"Mummy!" Frank shouted as he made his way down the hall. The siblings attempted to collect themselves but both knew that their chances of living on to the next week were slim.

The second he could obtain his mother's attention Frank told her everything down to the smallest detail. The Queen was shocked but unsurprised; she had noticed how unusually close the siblings were. Within the hour, Magenta and Riff Raff were to be executed. All Frank had to do was wait. He sat with his mother, shivering with delight and anticipation.

"You are certain this is what you want my son?" The Queen looked up at her son who stood next to her throne.

"Ye…" He stopped, a twinge of guilt hit his chest. Frank questioned the consequences of killing his best friend. He knew all the years they had been there for each other couldn't go to waste over a mistake. He still hated Magenta for her disgusting secret but knew he couldn't let his best friend die for it, even if it repulsed him. He would hate Riff Raff as long as he possibly could but he also knew that Riff Raff was the only person he knew that was willing to help him with his homework. Frank had to think of a solution and fast. The guards would be collecting the incestuous siblings any minute now. " No mother. This punishment is nowhere near satisfactory!" He said triumphantly though still rather unsure of himself. Of course, he would never let mother know this.

"What? Frankie! Do you have a more devious idea than myself? Has it finally happened?" The Queen exclaimed, her eyes lit up with hope, their usually bored glaze instantly disappearing.

"Yes! Their punishment will not be to die…." He gathered his idea carefully. " But to live!" The Queen's face dropped, her excitement wasted on the boy.

"What?" The Queen said, half exasperated, half depressed with her son's performance. She had hoped he had a legitimate idea for once, in his eighteen years, he had never come up with a truly devious idea. Frank sighed, he was surprised he had gotten that far; he took a deep breath and continued.

" Yes, we exile them and I go with them to make sure the punishment is seen through. When the vile spawn is born, I kill it and they have to live forever with their grief!" Frank grinned at himself, proud that he was so clever. The Queen paused for a moment as she pondered the consequences. She appreciated the punishment but didn't feel it was quite up to par. She knew Frankie was probably just trying to protect his friends. She couldn't help but feel some sympathy for the little prince.

"If that is what you want Frankie, I will change their punishment. Are you sure you wish to go with them?" The Queen agreed though she was still very apprehensive.

"Yes, I know just the planet!"

* * *

I'm pretty sure it's obvious what planet he has in mind...R&R pwease!

Jenny


	4. Birth

Hey everybody! Sorry to keep you waiting! This chapter, for me was really hard to write. Hopefully you will see why as you read on. I know for a fact that this wasn't my best though so please, excuse any mistakes or things that sound plain dumb in the chapter because again, this chapter was really hard to write for me, even in my early drafts it was tough.

**Opheliafrump: **Thanks as always for reviewing! I saw the advertisement on the new chapter of Magenta and Me ( btw: Loved it, I just need to catch up on my reviewing) and I'm really grateful for it! I only hope it will bring some new readers in! Nope, Magenta is not having twins...just yet anyways...

**:** Thank you so much for your review!Yeah my story is a little different, specifically because you kind of know the ending when the story begins, or can at least pick up on some details about the present day when the story is being told. It's weird, even my editor though it was a bit of a stretch but I am really glad you liked it! I hope you keep reading!

Alright, here we go! Enjoy!

* * *

"Bisexual!" Garnet exclaimed, her sudden giddiness made File both laughed at her outburst.

"Yes Princess!" File laughed, "But back then it wasn't called Bisexual, it was originally called Earth. Your Uncle renamed it when Transsexual took it over when you were four." File pulled out a much smaller book from his bookshelf and handed it to Garnet. She opened the book curiously, focusing on the many pictures of the most famous battles. The book was small for a reason, the siege lasted less than a year. "Once we had killed their rulers, it was easy! In fact, your mother was going to be put in charge of it before she died seeing as she was the most familiar with it. You should read that book when you have the time." File said, settling back down in his chair.

"I would love to, thank you File!" Garnet smiled gleefully. " Please, I am enjoying the story, but my mother hasn't even been born yet. When will she enter the story?"

" Actually, very soon. Five months time to be exact, in the story anyways. Your grandparents landed on Earth within a few days, the whole time they were completely unaware of their new punishment. It's not pretty." File pulled the book back onto his desk and continued.

* * *

Within a few short days the aliens arrived on Earth, landing on the outskirts of a small town called 'Denton.' The first weeks were difficult, especially for Riff Raff, who while inspecting the grounds quickly discovered that Transsexuals were very sensitive to Earthling sunlight. He was severely burned and was confined to his bed for a week. The three adjusted quickly after though, as long as they didn't go outside often that is.

Frank quickly grew bored with the new planet but found a certain joy in sex with earthlings almost just as quickly. He loved it so much that he brought in an earthling couple to live in the castle. A girl named Columbia and her boyfriend, Eddie. The earthlings also proved to be a fantastic distraction for Frank from his growing jealousy of Riff Raff. He hated seeing the two so happy, the very thought that in just a few short months there would be physical proof that he could never have Magenta killed him inside. He remained calm though. Frank knew this would be a triumph worth waiting for.

Riff Raff and Magenta on the other hand, couldn't have been happier with their situation. On Earth, they could not only avoid work but they could also spend as much time as they wanted with each other. Frank didn't seem to object much either; for the most part he actually encouraged it. Magenta took it for face value but Riff Raff was instantly suspicious of Frank's kindness, especially considering his reaction when he found out about the sibling's relationship.

Everything seemed at relative peace, then one morning in the earthling month November came.

It seemed like a normal morning, Frank, Columbia and Eddie all had terrible habits of sleeping in late so they wouldn't be awake for a few hours. Riff Raff and Magenta always took the mornings to enjoy each other without the interruptions of the day. Sleeping had recently become difficult for the couple with Magenta's growing belly in the way.

Riff Raff sat up, exasperated that their bed was too small for the both of them to sleep soundly. He refused to wake Magenta, if he were quiet he could go nap in the guest room for a while before Magenta woke up. As he reached the door, Magenta shot out of bed. Her eyes were wide with shock, Riff Raff could tell she was in pain beyond anything she had felt.

"I think my water broke..." Magenta gasped. Without a word, Riff Raff rushed out the door in search of hot water, towels and Columbia. When Columbia first found out that she was used to helping when it came to children.

"_My mom and dad had a lot of kids after me, I kinda had to help against my will." Columbia said, shaking Magenta's hand vigorously. _Riff Raff remembered his first meeting with Columbia. He remembered the priceless look on Magenta's face, it was a mix of excitement, shock, and terror. The squeaky voiced girl was going to be, different to deal with. He could tell. He had nearly reached Columbia's room when Frank came out of the lift, blocking his way.

"Good morning Riff Raff. What are you doing up at this hour?" Frank said, only half-interested.

"Magenta has gone into labor, I need to get Columbia." Riff Raff stated urgently.

"Oh, she is staying at Eddie's currently. You will have to go get her. I'm also afraid you will have to walk. The reason the two are even there is because Eddie's bike broke down and they needed to go get some spare parts. I can help Magenta for now; the baby probably won't be here for a while. You have plenty of time." Frank coaxed. Riff Raff knew Frank was trying to pull something but didn't have much of a choice, he left for Eddie's place which was a good six miles from the castle.

With that, Riff Raff left the castle and began his long walk to Denton, leaving Magenta completely unguarded. Frank knew it was his chance to strike. He pulled a small pouch from his corset and chuckled, the muscle reactants in the pouch would push Magenta's labor into hyperdrive. With any luck the child would be born before Riff Raff could get back, by the time he would, the baby would be dead.

"Magenta?" Frank knocked on the general's door.

"Help…" Was all he heard, he quickly entered the room. " Magenta was lying on her bed, writhing in pain. He sat down next to her, pulling two small green pills from the pouch.

"Here, take these. They should numb the pain until Riff Raff gets back." Magenta shot him a confused look between contractions, swallowing the pills without any assistance. "Yes, Riff left to go get Columbia. She is going to help you with the baby. Would you like me to stay with you for now?" Magenta nodded, wincing slightly. Frank held her hand, Magenta instantly squeezed, nearly breaking Frank's hand. She always had been very strong, even as children she could beat up any kid on the playground.

Within the three hours the baby had been born. Magenta's bed was covered in blood and she had tearstains running down her face but she was for the most part, fine. Magenta had given birth to a very small baby girl Frank wrapped the child in on of Riff Raff's shirts. He looked at the crying child and grinned evilly. He knew this was his chance. He was about to walk out of the room when Magenta's tired voice sounded.

"Can I see the baby before you wash her off?" Magenta asked weakly. Frank couldn't help but give in to his best friend. He handed the baby off to the exhausted woman who gladly took the baby from him. The new mother smiled at the little girl wearily. " Hi baby…" Frank looked on at his best friend and her daughter. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He could feel an odd twinge in his chest but he knew he had to ignore it.

"Alright Magenta, I should go clean her up now. Riff Raff should be back by now, I'll go look for him." Frank soothed Magenta as he took the baby from her. "Say goodbye to the baby Magenta."

"I'll see you soon baby…"Magenta whispered, kissing the child's forehead.

"No, say goodbye. Your brother was right to question my kindness, meet your punishment Magenta." Her eyes opened wide in fear, she shot up, wincing from her sore abdomen.

"What are you talking about Frank?"

"I'm killing the bastard, you are not to question it. It was her life or yours, I chose hers."

"No! You can't" Magenta protested, she tried to get out of bed but her body was still too weak.

"Oh, and do be sure to tell Riff Raff when he returns. I'm certain that he should know about this." With that Frank turned, leaving the powerless Magenta to stand by while her daughter was to me put to death.

The Prince took the child to the theater in the castle. He pressed a small button inside a large panel backstage, opening the stage floor to a large pool. Frank stood on the diving board, holding the child far from him. He looked at the baby, she had big blue eyes, just like her father but a small tuft of curly red hair like her mother. He knew she would grow up to beautiful someday, it was almost sad that she never would. He was fully prepared to drop the infant into the water to drown when that twinge hit his chest again.

Did the powerful Prince Frank N' Furter actually feel compassion for the child. She had done nothing wrong; she was simply a victim to circumstance. The child had barely become apart of the world and now she would be taken from it...and it would be his entire fault. Frank attempted to reassure himself.

"No Frankie, just relax. Just count to three and it will be all over.

1…." The baby giggled, he couldn't help but smile slightly

"2…" He remembered that as long as the child was here he would never stand a chance with Magenta.

"3…" For the first time in Frank's life, he felt like he couldn't go through with the deed. He was torn, truly torn for the first time.

"No Frank, lets try this again! 1…..2…..3!"

* * *

Ooooohh! Fear the suspense! Well not really, but anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it! Hopefully I'll be back with a new chapter soon!

Jenny


	5. Welcome

Hey everybody! I'm back with a new chapter! I hope I didn't keep anybody waiting ;D. I'm keeping my opening note short, I'm sure everybody wants to know what happens!

* * *

"Mother!" Garnet shrieked, " Is she going to be alright?" She paused, realizing what she had just asked. File chuckled at the Princess.

"She is going to be fine! You are here, aren't you?" His chuckled formed into a full laugh. He hadn't laughed that hard in years. Garnet nodded sheepishly, blushing in an attempt to keep herself from laughing.

"Of course!" She giggled, " What was I thinking?" She playfully hit her forehead with her palm.

"You got worried, she is your mom after all. But she was fine it says here that Frank couldn't go through with it. He couldn't hurt your grandparents like that. In short, he chickened out." File smiled at the princess who quickly breathed a sigh of relief. File took it as a sign to continue and looked down at the book again.

* * *

When Frank walked back up stairs, he found Riff Raff tending to Magenta, who had become rather bloodied up in the birthing process. In fact, nobody was even certain if she were still truly alive, she simply sat with her eyes wide open, not even blinking once. Her breathing was so shallow than you couldn't even hear it in the eerie silence that hung in the room. Columbia and Eddie were cleaning up her sheets. Nobody looked at Frank when he entered. Frank cleared his throat in the vain hopes that somebody would notice him. He gave up quickly.

"Well that's no way to greet the man who just saved your daughters life." He scoffed, offering the newborn up to the first set of available arms. Columbia shot up and snatched the child away from Frank. He glared at Riff Raff who, ( Understandably) was in shock.

"You were holding her all wrong! She isn't a doll Frankie!" Columbia readjusted the baby, holding it close to her body for warmth. She shot a look at him. "What were you thinking?" He didn't respond, Frank simply waited for somebody to offer a congratulations of some sort. Nobody did.

Eddies mouth hung open in surprise, he nearly dropped the sheets that had been gathered up in his arms. Riff Raff stood up shakily, still unsure of the prince's generosity. Millions of thoughts ran through his head, jumbling up and overwhelming his brain. They all went away just as suddenly when the baby began to cry. At that moment, Magenta's eyes cracked open.

"Where...is...baby?" Her voice could barely be heard, she wheezed when she tried to take in air.

Quickly catching on for once, Columbia handed the baby to Riff Raff. He seemed so unsure at first but Columbia reassured him. He took one look at the crying child and couldn't help but smile. Moments ago he had thought that he had lost his only child but here she was, alive and hungry. He could already see she would look a lot like Magenta. In that moment he had realized how happy he was with just standing there with his daughter in his arms.

"Hey there..." was all he could think to say. The infant stopped crying almost instantly, blinking slightly to focus on what she was seeing. The baby lifted her arm up to her father, touching his nose. She giggled, the laughter was infectious, soon enough Columbia and Eddie were chuckling at the display. Riff Raff laughed but remembered his sister, he quickly turned to her and sat down on the bed with her, "She's right here Magenta, perfectly safe." Magenta looked at the tiny creature in her brother's arms, she was barely able to process what was going on around her but she knew that her baby was safe. She smiled before her head fell back on her pillow.

With Eddie's help, Columbia repositioned Magenta so she could sit up in bed with pillows keeping her up. Magenta used the rest of her strength to take the baby from Riff Raff and got the child to nurse. With that, she fell asleep. Frank had stood by and watched this whole thing occur, that same odd feeling tweaking his chest.

"Eddie. Columbia. Come with me." Frank said, wanting to leave the feeling behind him. The three left, though Columbia turned at the doorway, taking one last look at her friends and smiled. She followed behind her boyfriend.

Many hours later, Riff Raff and Magenta sat on their bed with their daughter. The couple smiled at everything the newborn did. Riff Raff kissed Magenta on the forehead.

"Can you believe she is here already?" Riff Raff whispered.

" Can you believe she almost wasn't?" Magenta whispered back, still slightly shocked that Frank hadn't killed the child. Before the two could continue a small knock hit the door. Columbia peeked in as quietly as she could. Riff Raff motioned quietly for her to enter, she whispered.

"How is she?"

"Fine, sleeping." Magenta whispered back. Columbia entered silently, sitting at the edge of the bed .

"Can I hold her?" Columbia's eyes lit up. The couple looked at each other before nodding and handing the baby off to Columbia. The squeaky girl cooed at the child who of course, did not respond. " Have you guys thought of a name yet?"

"Not yet, I thought I had the perfect one but the second I took a look at her it just didn't fit." Riff Raff chuckled.

"I honestly haven't had the chance." Magenta added.

"Oh…" Columbia looked bashful. " Then in that case, I have a few small suggestions…" Magenta looked at her brother, the two having a mental argument if they should listen to the groupie's suggestions. Eventually, they turned and nodded.

" Well, if we can't come up with anything then. Why not?" Magenta smiled.

"Great!" Columbia squeaked, suddenly remembering she had a sleeping baby in her arms. She quieted down instantly. " Well, my parents had me and my siblings and they all thought that it would be a good idea to go with a theme. Between me and my seven brothers and sisters we had Francine, Austria, Spain, India, Peru, Jordan, and me! So for you guys I was thinking types of locations! Like…Cosmo, Planet, Nation, Country, State, City, Town, Street, stuff like that!"

The siblings gave Columbia the most confused look they could think of. Magenta nodded slightly, still not understanding the logic behind the groupie's suggestions. She mentally went through the list of names, each stranger than the last until one hit her like a sandball* from the beaches of Transsexual.

"City…" Magenta spoke thoughtfully, Riff Raff turned to her unable to pick up on what his sister was thinking. " I like that name. City McKinley. Why not?"

"It's…" Riff Raff tried to think of a rebuttal but found himself at a loss for words. The name sounded cute enough, how could he object really? "I…I like it." Columbia looked like she was going to cry. Magenta smiled at Riff Raff and then the baby.

"Welcome to the world City…"

"Mother!" Garnet grinned, " How sweet! Who knew that house of misfits could turn out so happy!" File looked at her apologetically. He didn't even have to say it. " It's gonna get worse isn't it?" File nodded. " How worse?"

"Well, technically it isn't worse but it isn't great. In fact, it was actually a good thing but the circumstances…well no but still, it was an overall good thing." File had nearly confused himself with his babbling. " Okay, wait. I'm just not going to put a label on it. There, something happened that, depending on your point of view was good or bad." Garnet's eyes went wide with confusion. She just nodded and pretended that she understood.

"So what was it? What happened?" Garnet asked. File hesitated, still unsure how to word it. He took a deep breath and said finally.

"She became an Addams."

* * *

Note: Sandball: A sandball is the Transsexual equivalent of a snowball. The sand tends to stick together and is often thrown by children when they go to the beach, however the ball itself can be rather hard, being composed of mainly tiny bits of ground as opposed to water. They do not have snow on Transsexual for it is a fairly flat planet and lacks the heights required to make snow.

So did you guys like that? I hope so! Tune in soon for another chapter!

Jenny


	6. Jealousy

Another double update (kinda, I don't like to nitpick XD) I hope everybody liked the last chapter. It is really late where I am and I need to get some sleep, I kinda blitzed through this one but I like it a lot. I hope you guys do to!

* * *

The family couldn't have been happier with their new addition. City could lift the castle's spirits with nearly no effort. Columbia and Eddie now had somebody to keep them occupied when Frank got tired of them. Frank liked that she had learned quickly to stay out of his way unless she was needed. As for Magenta and Riff Raff, they now had something that they had always dreamt of as kids, a family, a true family that couldn't be separated. As such, City's parents were very protective of her, Riff Raff especially. He made it his personal mission to see that his daughter was never hurt. Their recently received demotion to servants didn't make it easy by any means so they enlisted Columbia and Eddie to keep a close eye on their daughter while they were working.

When Riff Raff wasn't busy serving Frank, he was teaching City. All of her schooling was done by Riff Raff, who had been top of his class his whole life. Because of this, she was very smart though her mind often got away from her. Columbia would never forget the day she entered her room to find the walls covered in equations. According to City, she had run out of paper. From this City learned to climb to help Columbia put posters up over all of City's 'work.'

While Riff Raff had become used to his new position as a servant, though he hated Frank all the more for it, Magenta did not like her work one bit however. It was not something she had ever been used to considering her family was in the upper middle classes of Transsexual and she grew up to be a very pampered general to the queen as well as a playmate to the prince. From this, City learned to love cleaning in order to help her mother, though she agreed with her mother, cleaning sucked. Even Frank had grown used to City; in fact he was rather fond of her unique childlike attitude that was very uncommon in the castle, aside from Columbia but hers was very different in the fact that she added it to her natural sex appeal while City, being ten could not. He also found that he could make good use of the girl, she was the only person that could lace his corset without hurting him, Magenta was too rough and nearly suffocated him sometimes, Columbia could never get it tight enough. That fondness he had of her would change one day in early October.

One afternoon Frank had decided to take some time to simply relax for himself. He was swimming in the pool in the theater when he could hear the sounds of giggling accompanied by loud clicking. He got out to investigate; finding that the sounds were coming from the ballroom. He peered in to find City and Columbia practicing a tap dance together, Eddie was leaning on the jukebox watching. Columbia demonstrated a simple time step and City followed but stumbled over her own feet.

"No City, like this!" Columbia encouraged her tiny shadow; within a moment the two girls were tapping in sync. They stopped after a few rhythm filled moments.

"Oh! I get it! Thanks Auntie Columbia!" City giggled. The two hugged then ran over to Eddie to chatter about something. Frank smiled, Columbia was nice and Eddie was fine but at times they got annoying. He was glad they had a playmate to preoccupy them so they wouldn't bother him so often. This would have continued peacefully had the seeds of jealousy not been unknowingly sowed within Frank's mind.

A few weeks later Frank noticed that the castle looked unnaturally clean. It had been ages since the cobwebs were out of the corners and dust out of crevices in the castle. He knew Magenta would never have bothered with deep cleaning so he called her in search of answers.

"Magenta!" Franks shouting rang throughout the castle. He waited a moment and nobody came, he called again and still no answer. Instead City came rushing down the hall, her little feet slid on the floor.

"Shhhh! Uncle Frank! Mommy is sleeping!" City tried to silence her uncle.

"What do you mean she is sleeping?" Frank huffed, Magenta would never sleep this late in the day, she wasn't allowed anymore.

"She woke up and was all dizzy so I told her I would help her with her chores if she stayed in bed! So she is sleeping!" City put a finger over her mouth. Frank looked down in astonishment at the child. She smiled up at him with a big goofy grin. He was surprised that a child of her age would even bother to help her mother as she did. City watched her uncle for a moment then assumed that Frank was off in his own world so she skipped off.

Frank was almost instantly suspicious of the girl's motives but shook it off. Later that day Frank was walking down the upstairs hall when he suddenly heard voices. He listened up against the nearest door. It was Riff Raffs room. Since City had been born the couple had been separated to their own rooms and rarely were in each other's rooms, that Frank knew of anyways. He could hear Magentas voice distinctly only it seemed impaired, she really had been sick.

"Do you think Frank will be angry? I completely slept trough the day!" Magenta worried, Riff Raff wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her.

"No, City did a great job!" Riff Raff soothed, "She really is amazing, I can't believe nearly ten years ago we were both so scared for her life! I remember that day I was so scared I would loose both of you." Magenta leaned into her brother's embrace.

"We got lucky though, I can't even picture our lives without her." She straddled Riff Raff to kiss him. They lover's lips met hungrily. The rest was a muffled jumble of moans and muffled phrases. Frank stormed off; he hated himself for not killing that girl when he had the chance. He remembered why he had wanted to for the first time since before City was born. Those two siblings love for each other was unstoppable.

Frank had done everything he could think of that didn't involve killing anybody in the castle. He imagined where the residents of the castle would be if City had perished. He would have Magenta and Riff Raff would be forced to watch the woman he loved slip away into the arms of another, far more handsome man. Maybe they would have a child of their own, maybe more considering Frank's sexual appetite. It was perfect in Franks mind. He snapped out of it quickly though, suddenly realizing how aroused he had become. He briskly searched for Columbia. He almost missed her as she rushed past him onto the lift. He took a double take, he had never seen Columbia run that fast. He spun around and joined Columbia on the lift.

"Columbia, I require your...assistance in my room immediately!" Frank ordered.

"Uhmmm sorry Frankie, not now. I'm kinda busy..." Columbia looked worried and her movements were frantic.

"What! What do you mean 'not now!'" Frank became frustrated with the pink haired girl.

"Well...ummm...its a long story...just please don't tell Riff Raff or Maggie!" Columbia was in a full on panic at that point.

"Explain yourself Columbia!" Frank was angry with Columbia's refusal.

"I was playing with City outside and we went to pet Maggie's dogs and I wasn't paying attention and City got bit by one of the dogs ad now she is bleeding and needs some ice and bandages or...or...or...RIFF RAFF IS GONNA KILL ME!" The lift opened to the lab and Columbia went into a sprint for a freezer, grabbing some gauze and ice and sprinting back. She set the lift for the ground floor.

" Why can't Eddie take care of City!"? Frank was nearly furious, " He isn't doing anything!"

" He had to hold City's hand! I knew where to get the gauze and City was crying! I couldn't leave her there by herself!" Columbia dismissed him, exiting the lift to find City and fix her new injury. Frank just stood there, his mind spun. 'That's it!' He thought, 'This girl has to go!' Frank smirked, letting the lift carry him back up to the lab.

He had planning to do.

* * *

Soo? What did you think? Okay, I need to get some sleep for once! R&R please!

Jenny


	7. Hatred

Hey, in the states it is Superbowl day...yay *waves little party noisemaker around* not really. I can't stand sports so I decided to update instead! This one took me forever to write so I hope everybody enjoys it.

**Opheliafrump** and **Azzi. Turner:** Thank you both for your reviews! They are always welcome! To answer a few of your guy's questions: No, Magenta is not pregnant again. Yes, City is very smart, it will come through for her later...much much later. Technically City and Magenta share a room but Magenta sleeps in Riff Raff's room more often than not.

Hope that wraps up your guy's questions for now! Happy reading!

* * *

A few weeks later, Frank summoned the entire adult household to a meeting. All of them sat at the table in the dining room with Frank at the head. Nobody knew why exactly but they all knew that Frank wasn't acting normal. He was almost sullen in appearance, his makeup was far darker than usual and he was wearing his best corset. He spoke with a tone nobody had ever heard him use, remorse.

"I have gathered you all here today to discuss something of grave importance. My mother is very sick and needs medicine that cannot be found in any Transsexual, well not entirely." He spoke. The castle mates were shocked, Columbia looked confused, often forgetting the fact that Transsexuals were able to create medicine out of their own bodily fluids, they had a natural penicillin in their bodies that kept them from getting sick but elderly often stopped making it so they would get sick and die. Riff Raff and Magenta had known the queen their entire lives, knowing she was sick to that extent wounded them inside. Frank continued. " As I said before, the medicine she requires can only be found through the correct...circumstances."

"Well spit it out, we can't sit here doing nothing forever." Riff Raff stated.

"We need the spawn of a human and a Transsexual." Frank spat back at Riff Raff. "I hypothesize that this will require a female Transsexual and a human male to create the correct type of medicine." Riff Raff put his arm around Magenta protectively. " We would have to kidnap an earthling woman for this to work as well and we cannot have people tracking us."

"You are not going to force my Magenta to be subject to one of your twisted cross breeding projects!" He argued, Magenta nodding in agreement. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Not Magenta you twit! We need somebody younger who can get on the inside of human society so it won't seem as suspicious when she disappears after she becomes pregnant. It would seem too abnormal if Magenta just blew into Denton, got pregnant and left. Which is why I have selected City as the mother." The misfit family gasped in response.

"No! I will not stand idly by as you forcibly impregnate my daughter!" Magenta stood up in her seat, her fists bashing against the table.

"The topic was never up for discussion Magenta." Frank said, nearly emotionless. " City leaves tomorrow, no objections." With that, Frank stood up and left, when the door slammed behind him he smirked, everything was falling into place. The rest of the family sat in shock, Magenta fell onto Riff Raff and began to sob.

"This isn't fair! He can't just send her away like this...can he?" Columbia sniffed. She clung to Eddie and put her head on his chest.

"Does it matter?" Eddie said, " City is lucky she made it this long without Frank killing her, at least this way she has a chance of seeing us again someday when she finishes the mission."

"It's going to be okay." Riff Raff was never good with heartbreak but held in any tears his body was creating. He had to be strong for Magenta, just as he had their whole lives. " We don't have a choice. Maybe we can find a way around this. We have to." Magenta didn't respond, she just cried. The thought of loosing her daughter for the second time was too painful to even think of. They all sat in silence until a small knock hit the door. City entered nearly silent, she picked up on the mood almost instantly.

"Who made mommy cry?" She asked innocently. " What happened?" Everybody looked around, unsure as to who would tell her. Riff Raff cleared his throat.

"Frank's mother is very very sick City. Her body stopped healing itself. Frank needs the medicine that can only be made from the child of a Transsexual and an Earthling. He has chosen you to leave the house and obtain the medicine…" Riff Raff was honest with his daughter, he knew she would figure it out if he lied and would be hurt even more in the process.

"Daddy, does that mean?" City gasped, she was astonished that her Uncle Frank would be willing to risk her in such a way. The rest of her family looked at her regretfully. City shook her head in disbelief. "What about mommy? She can go talk to Uncle Frank and then we can look for somebody else? Maybe there are other kids out there already?"

"It wouldn't matter City, Frank has made up his mind and we are powerless to object." Eddie added. City looked as if she wanted to cry but much like her father, she tried to hold it in with minimal success.

"Well then tell him to un- make up his mind!" City shouted, tears falling down her face. " I don't wanna go! Why aren't you all trying to make him change his mind?" City was furious.

"We don't have a choice City…" Columbia tried to calm the child down. " We are trying to tell you!"

"I don't wanna hear it! I hate you!" She pointed at her parents, " This is all your fault!" She stormed up to her room crying. She refused to speak to them the rest of the night, not knowing the next morning that she was to be sent away.

The next morning City said her goodbyes, still hating her parents for not protecting her but knowing that she didn't have the choice she complied. She piled in the car with Eddie and Columbia to begin her three-day journey away from her home.

At first, everybody in the car was silent. City sat in between the two adults with her arms folded in front of her. She was still angry at the adults in the house for forcing her to go through with this. Columbia was at a solid loss for words for the longest time. She just couldn't think of anything that she could say to make the situation seem any better for the little alien. Out of nowhere, Eddie spoke.

"Hey kid, your mom and dad love you a lot." Eddie said, his eyes didn't leave the road. "They were only following orders, that's what sucks about being a servant. Think about it though, at least now you won't have to be Franks servant like your parents." City didn't respond, her expression only softened slightly.

She sniffed and nodded, it was clear she was going to cry again. Columbia held City close, doing her best to keep her from crying. At the same moment, Columbia was finally hit with inspiration.

"You know what? I know your mom and dad are going to think about you every day, I know I am. "Columbia added, "Ya know what else? Someday, when you come home with that baby you will be a hero! Everybody is gonna know who you are and they are all gonna love you! You could go in the history books as 'City McKinely, daughter of two generals who saved the queen by giving birth to the first half bred Transsexual!'" Columbia babbled.

"I guess." City grumbled, " But what if I don't want to have a baby someday? Or what if I can't have kids? Then what Auntie? Then what?" City questioned, her tone was a deathly seriousness that shook the other passengers in the car to their core. For the longest time the other members of the household thought that City was Magenta's shadow in nearly every way, but Columbia and Eddie now realized that behind her big blue eyes, there was a temper that could kill. Of all things, that's what she got from Riff Raff. The car regained it's silence for a while, Eddie and Columbia were at a loss for words. City had finally come up with a question nobody could answer.

"Well, I don't know. I'm sure nobody does." Eddie covered for the dumbstruck Columbia," How about we go over the plan? What do you do when we drop you off?"

"Go to the house with the graveyard." City answered in a monotone that broke her family's hearts.

"When they ask you where you came from?"

"I don't remember, I woke up in the nearby forest and have been walking ever since."

"How old are you?"

"Ten...I think."

"Do you have a name?"

"I can't remember."

"What can you remember?"

"I remember hearing that they will come back for me."

"Who are they?"

"I feel like they are my parents but I don't know."

"Do you have any idea why they would want to leave you there to begin with?"

"No."

For an hour or so, Eddie and Columbia grilled City on every possible question that her new family could ask. The rest was a blur until they reached the forest days later.

"Goodbye Eddie." She hugged the rocker tightly.

"Good luck kid, we'll be waiting for you back home." He tousled the girl's already unmanageable hair. She moved on to Columbia who lifted the ten year old and squeezed her tight.

"Auntie…" She choked. " Your…boobs…I…can't…breathe!" Columbia squeaked, realizing her mistake and setting the child down.

"Sorry City. I forget sometimes." Columbia looked down at her chest. " I'll miss you so much City. So do your mom and dad. If only you understood." She sighed. With that, City left off the road to...wherever she was going.

Eventually the sun started to affect City's health. She became weaker and weaker until she nearly fainted. Thinking quickly she ran off into the safe shadows of the forest where she wouldn't burn. Columbia buried her face in Eddie's shoulder and began to sob from the loss of her playmate.

"Do you think she will ever come back?" Columbia sobbed, silently praying that City would be reunited with the family as soon as possible.

"I doubt it." Eddie shocked Columbia.

"But why?" Columbia sniffed, "She loves us, why wouldn't she?"

"But she is a kid, she probably feels used and unwanted. Ya know? I wouldn't want to go back to a place where the people that you loved sent you away without any notice and told you that you can only come back if you get pregnant. For a kid that's a pretty tall order. She probably hates us, her parents especially because they sent her off. She doesn't get that Frank probably just wanted to get rid of her."

"What? Frank was just trying to get rid of City? Why? If he wanted to do that he would have when he had the chance!"

"Yeah, I bet he chickened out because he and Magenta were best friends. Since City was born though, don't you see that we have kinda been ignoring Frank? He just wanted his attention back. City was keeping him from getting that." Columbia nodded, finally understanding. She would kill Frank herself for what he had done if she could. For now they had to wait.

* * *

"And is that why they build Rocky?" Garnet asked.

"Exactly, after this ordeal, nobody wanted anything to do with Frank. Of course, the would be prince disliked this so he forced Riff Raff to reanimate a corpse for him to play with."

"Wow…what strange happenstance…" Garnet noted, her family wasn't as normal as she always thought they had been.

* * *

City walked for a short while until reaching the large house with the graveyard. She pulled on their doorbell but it slung back, forcing her against the door. Waiting cautiously she felt the door begin to open. A girl no older than herself was standing in the doorway with a deathlike complexion and a large frown. Her hair was in two braids that went down to her shoulders.

"Who are you?" She spoke in a scary monotone. It caught City by surprise but she stuck to her instincts and opened her mouth to speak, stuttering slightly.

"I…I don't know."

* * *

Well? I hope you liked it! A new chapter should be up soon! R&R pwease!

Jenny


	8. Lying

Fast update again! Dumb Superbowl! I hope you forgive any minor spelling or grammar errors. I typed this entire chapter on my phone while being forced to watch the game. Thanks to **Opheliafrump **for being such a fast reviewer. It got my butt in gear to make me finish. Alas no, City is not marrying Pugsley and she isn't having a baby when she is ten...thats way too young! You just have to wait and see ;D

* * *

"Okay…." The little girl motioned for her to enter.

City entered the house apprehensively behind the scary girl. They quickly reached a large living room that was decorated strangely causing City wrinkle her nose. After a moment of observation she discovered that it was oddly similar to her home at the castle. It felt safe there, as if it was meant to be. The scary girl spoke to a thin, dark haired woman who was painting by a window.

"Mother, she doesn't know who she is." She spoke in that same disturbing monotone. The woman paused and turned to see the girls.

"Oh dear." She put her thin hand to her pale face. "Come here, are you alright?" She sat City down on a nearby couch, seating herself in a large wicker chair across from her. The scary girl left the room once they were situated.

"I don't know...I just woke up in that forest and I found this house first. Do you have any water?" City was the picture perfect image of an amnesiac.

"Yes of course." The woman pulled a large tassel, resulting in a large bell ringing. A large, Frankenstein-type monster appeared out of nowhere.

"You rang?" He stated, his voice bellowed through the room.

"Yes, Lurch, please tend to our guest. She has no idea who she is and is in desperate need of water." He groaned and nodded, leaving for the kitchen.

"My name is Morticia Addams, it's a pleasure to meet you dear." She shook City's hand. "That was my daughter Wednesday. My husband is around here somewhere, most likely with Wednesday's Uncle Fester." Morticia introduced the family, going on to tell City about Wednesday's brother Pugsley and Grandmama that also lived in the house. Before Morticia could continue a man rushed down the stairs.

"Morticia, did the doorbell ring? I could have sworn I heard it." He asked. Morticia motioned to City.

"This is our guest, she has amnesia. My dear, this is my husband Gomez."

"Pleasure to meet you!" Gomez shook City's hand. "So you have amnesia? How much can you remember?" City shrugged.

"Not very much, I remember somebody saying that they would come back for me. I don't know who they were; I think they were my mom and dad. I think I'm ten years old but I don't know for sure. I'm so scared." City began to cry on cue, just as she had practiced. " I'm sorry for imposing on you all like this but can I possibly stay here for the night? I will leave for an orphanage in the morning. "

"Of course dear! Stay as long as you would like. I'm sure it would be easier to find your family if you stayed close to where you got lost. We can go back there tomorrow to look for them. If you are going to stay here though you do need a name, if you can't remember your original one, we can give you a temporary one." Gomez put his hand on her shoulder, using the other to give City the glass that Lurch had just brought in.

"Okay. Thank you!" City smiled, taking a large drink from the cup. "But, what will my new name be?" The two adults thought for a moment. Morticia snapped in excitement.

"That's it! Winifred..." Morticia found herself stumped. "Winifred is what I was going to name Cleopatra my plant before I discovered how much the name didn't fit her. Your new name will be Winifred for now. Winifred...well the last name doest matter much for now but it is just temporary!" She smiled at the newly renamed child.

"That's a brilliant name Morticia!" Gomez cheered for his wife.

"Winifred?" Winifred..."City tested her new name out. "May I shorten it? Like a nickname? Winifred would be so imposing to say." They both nodded in response. "Thank you, my name will be Winifred but I ask that you call me Winnie please."

"Certainly Winnie." Gomez smiled, "Awfully cheery aren't you?"

"I try Mr. Addams!" Winnie grinned.

"Please, call me Gomez! Now, Wednesday and Pugsley should be downstairs in the playroom. Lurch will lead you there now." He summoned Lurch again who lead her downstairs. When Lurch opened the door Winnie nearly screamed with fright. A little pudgy boy was tied to a wheel. Wednesday held a flaming arrow in a bow ready to shoot at the apple that was placed above the pudgy boys head.

"Welcome to the family." Wednesday turned to Winnie and let the arrow go, it hit the mark exactly. Winnie gulped, feeling the door shut behind her. The next few hours would be filled with fear and screams. Winnie would kill Frank the second she got home for forcing her to suffer through this new life, little did she know, her family was already on it.

At that moment, they were already planning 'Project Playmate.' Frank quickly realized his error in sending City off but he knew she couldn't just be abducted from the earthling's society. Within a few hours, the prince had forced his Domestic and Handyman into researching the possibilities of creating a human to keep the castle occupants...occupied. It would be a year before Rocky would ever reach the light of the lab though.

Meanwhile, Winnie was a near perfect fit into the Addams family. Wednesday had predicted it correctly. Before the next morning she would have charmed her way into the Addams household, permanently. She would be officially renamed Winifred Adams (with one 'd' to avoid confusion with her new family) and spend her days growing up in the Addams household. They decided that in order to increase the possibility that her parents would find Winnie, she would stay there. They were completely unaware that their new addition would not see her parents again until she was sixteen, but that story was for a later date

* * *

"Oh mother, how deceptive, that's despicable! She would lie like that to weasel her way into the Addams household!" Garnet was appalled that her mother, whom she had known to be consistently just and truthful, would even think to lie. "Did she ever tell them?"

"That's for a later part of the story I'm sure. I'm afraid that there is a large blank section in the book. It just starts up when she is thirteen." File noted, "I suppose nothing interesting happened then. Your mother never spoke to my father about it apparently."

"Your father was a royal Criminologist too?" Garnet marveled.

"Yes! In fact, he was the one that created that propaganda PSA movie about your grandparent's triumph over Dr. Frank N Furter! All children are shown it in school at some point. Did you ever see 'The Denton Affair'?"

"Is that the one with the terrible music and actors who looked astonishingly like my grandparents?"

"That's the one that stars your grandparents. It was a documentary. That footage was taken by Transsexual news crews. Apparently, Frank's mother heard of what he had done about your grandparent's punishment and was furious so she sent a crew there for a 'Convention.' Little did Frank know, they were news crews that had been sending transmissions straight to the queen the entire time. The Queen was shocked with her son's behavior and told your grandparents to off her own son! Well the rest is history of course. I'm sure Lord Riff Raff has told you the story plenty of times." File explained.

"Why yes, he has. It was my favorite bedtime story as a child!" Garnet grinned.

"Good, that story was mine too! My father died when I was young so getting to see him narrate the story was a great comfort." Garnet smiled thoughtfully at File, she had no idea a man who was all books could act to sentimental. Her brother Salem never did. All he did was read all day, he never spoke of their mother, it was almost as if he was okay with the fact that their mother had been taken from them without a trace. In this respect, Garnet and Salem were not very close, not since Winnie had died.

"I'm so sorry for your loss File. I understand how difficult that can be." Garnet put her hand on File's shoulder, making him shiver; human contact was another thing he wasn't used to. He found it oddly exciting for some unnamable reason.

"Well yes, that's why we are here. You came here seeking a little more than a simple answer, didn't you princess?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Garnet looked down at her lap. "The only people that ever even talk about my mother are my grandparents. My father does occasionally but he has to be prodded constantly about it. When I talk to my grandparents, they become so sad, it's disheartening. The only person that doesn't is Columbia. She says that my mother isn't gone, until we know for sure that she is dead, she isn't but I'm fairly certain that if my mother were alive then she would be home already...right?"

"I could assume so?" File nodded, "Maybe there is some sort of method to your mothers madness." Garnet shrugged.

"Forget it, let's just continue the story"

"Right, lets see. Well, when your mother turned thirteen Lurch was bitten by Morticia's plant Cleopatra and was therefore out of commission. Winnie instantly began to help out, taking care of the Addams just as Lurch had before her out of pure instinct. She wondered why her mother had hated it so much…more explaining…" File flipped to the next written page. "It says here that she basically became the maid. She wanted to for some reason. Anyways, it seems to be just a little more explanation about her new position without answering much."

"Alright, so when does the story portion pick up again?"

"Let me see." File flipped through pages again until he found a set of two new pictures. One picture was of Winnie with the Addams and the other was of Garnets father, Stefano. "Oh, it looks like it picks up when your father comes to live with the family."

"Ooh! How exciting! Getting to hear about how my parents fell in love!" Garnet mused.

"Unfortunately they met under rather depressing circumstances. The story starts at a funeral..."

* * *

Who's funeral? Well you have to wait for the next update for that! See you soon! R&R please!

Jenny


	9. Waltzing

Wow, first of all, I'd like to say thanks to all the reviewers out there! When I posted this story, I had no idea anybody would like it at all!

Secondly, writing the Addams Family is hard. The characters themselves have been changed so much and their ages and relations are almost never consistent. So I am saying this because that had always bugged me about writing them. I love the Addams with all my heart but it is really really tough! So please forgive me if this chapter isn't totally up to par, it was super hard to write and hopefully I'll get better at it as I go on. Anyways, I'm hoping this will be another quick update so enjoy!

* * *

The world of the Addams family was seemingly at peace. Their new addition fit perfectly with the family. Winnie and Wednesday would often play pranks on the family, often at Pugsley's expense. The only thing that held Winnie back was the fact that she could not ingest poison like her new siblings could, Wednesday would drink arsenic as if it were nothing. So could Pugsley but Winnie couldn't even smell it without becoming nauseous.

By the time Winnie had turned thirteen she was an actual member of the Addam's clan. Morticia and Gomez adopted her when they realized that her memory wasn't coming back any time soon considering it had been nearly three years since she first arrived. Unbeknownst to the family, they would soon receive a new member under a most unfortunate circumstance. The family was going abut their daily routine when the phone rang. Winnie answered it from the kitchen where she was helping Lurch prepare dinner.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this the Addams residence?" The voice had a distinct accent that Winnie couldn't place.

"Yes, this is their maid speaking." Winnie was still very focused on figuring out where his accent had come from. For some reason she kept thinking of her mother but the voice didn't fit entirely…was it German? Or was it something else entirely? Winnie was not god at placing accents having learned geography from aliens who barely knew the area of Denton, much less outside the country.

"Then in that case, I need to speak to Mr. Addams immediately. This is his nephew, Stefano, please hurry, it's very important."

"Certainly sir." Winnie handed the phone to Gomez who had entered after Lurch had alerted him. Gomez took the phone, leaving Winnie and Lurch to finish preparing the meal. Eagerly though, Winnie listened in on the conversation, excited over what could possibly be going on. Vaguely she could hear Gomez speaking about a funeral…or was it something about having 'Fun in hell?' Either way the entire conversation was a mystery to Winnie. When the conversation was finished Gomez hung the phone up himself, putting his head down.

"My cousin Amontillado is dead." He said solemnly, exiting the room to find the rest of the family. Winnie looked up at Lurch; unsure of whom Gomez was speaking of. Lurch simply groaned and nodded, putting is hand on Winnie's back and leading her out to the living room where the family had now gathered. Gomez was still talking about his cousin.

"According to Stefano, his father was assassinated after they discovered who Stefano's mother was." He still had his head down. Grandmama grinned.

"What a lovely way to go…" She said dreamily. Fester joined in.

"Almost better than his wife Tristessa." He pointed out.

"How did she die?" Winnie chimed in innocently. Wednesday used that deathly monotone again.

"They burned her at the stake for witchcraft." She frowned at Winnie, forcing the young alien to step back. It was clear that Wednesday was not very fond of Winnie, ever since the first time she tried to kill Winnie when they were eleven.

"Oh dear…" Winnie bowed her head.

"Family, the funeral is in a week. We will be leaving for Italy in two days to help Stefano pack his things." Gomez announced, Morticia joined her husband, linking her arm around his.

"In the meanwhile, Lurch and Winnie. We will need you to prepare Cousin Stefano's room. He will be living with us, as we are now his closest living relatives."

"The Addams always stick together no matter what! We could never let one of our own go to an orphanage!" Gomez cheered.

"You mean it! Another boy?" Pugsley smiled widely, jumping out of his seat in excitement.

"That's correct Pugsley." Morticia smiled at her son, Wednesday rolled her eyes.

"Finally! A boy to play with! Wednesday and Winnie always try to poison me!" Pugsley declared, " Cousin Stefano will help me get them back!"

"Well why don't you just poison them back?" Fester asked, " Oh, and I don't think that Stefano will want to play little poisoning games, he is fifteen. I don't remember liking poisoning as much as I did when I was younger." With that Pugsley sat down again, frustrated. Winnie giggled at the boy, he was no older than she was when she came to live with the family and acted ten times younger. With that Winnie left to prepare a room for their new addition.

Two days later the family was on a plane to Italy to meet Stefano and help him through his loss. Winnie was excited, she felt like something amazing was going to happen. They soon arrived at the Italian Addams mansion. It looked like if Gomez and Morticia's home were made into a castle, Winnie admired the fact that the family was so close that they could make their homes so similarly. They were almost instantly greeted by Stefano.

"Uncle Gomez! Aunt Morticia! Cousins! How are you?" He put a smile on for his visiting family and welcome his family into his home. Winnie couldn't help but get left behind for a moment, she had never so much as seen anywhere outside America, much less the castle and the mansion. Everything was fascinating to her, every new sight and smell would be an opportunity to learn for her. In fact, she generally didn't pay much attention to the things around her.

* * *

"From there the story seems to pick up right at the funeral, I wonder why so much is skipped? This is when Winifred met the love of her life, you think there would be a little bit more detail…" File said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Well, she hasn't actually even met him yet. Maybe she was just so taken with his looks that she forgot the details!" Garnet said dreamily, " It's hard to remember details in that kind of situation. I remember once when my mother was at a party and I had snuck in to watch when I was ten. She was talking to some representative of Earth she called the 'President,' out of nowhere my father started stroking my mother's shoulder. As the President talked she started to turn to my father. Out of nowhere they began to make a spectacle of themselves!" Garnet exclaimed, " My mother must not have had much of an attention span…or she loved my father that much." File simply nodded, still taken with the fact that the Lost Princess would be so different than the many stories had painted her to be. To avoid furthering such an awkward subject he simply continued without telling Garnet.

* * *

The funeral was a traditionally grand Addams family party, complete with dying black roses adorning every corner. Senior Amontillado was buried in his home mansion in Italy in their family catacombs, next to his wife. Of course, in traditional Addams fashion, there was a lavish party with family from all over the clan in attendance. Stefano was the last to arrive, having been packing prior to the party. The family greeted him warmly but the boy was still grieving. He wouldn't smile. Morticia walked up to him calmly, putting her thin hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to get better, have fun tonight. Why don't you go dance with Wednesday." Morticia offered. The boy nodded and walked over to Wednesday and Winnie who were standing in a corner by themselves, Wednesday sulking, Winnie still fascinated with everything around her.

"Would you like to dance Wednesday?" He asked shyly, still not totally convinced Wednesday wasn't going to hurt him.

"No." She replied simply. "Winnie." Winnie perked up and turned to Wednesday. "Dance with Stefano." Winnie nodded silently, taking Stefano's hand and exiting to the dance floor. They hardly made eye contact seeing as they barely knew each other. Winnie knew that Wednesday just wanted to see them both suffer while Stefano was confused at whom he was even dancing with. She wasn't anything like the rest of the family, she has some sort of alien quality about her that threw him off slightly and yet attracted him to her all the same.

"So…Winnie is it?" he tried to make conversation while they waltzed. Winnie just nodded, remaining silent, she had developed a small crush on him, and she chalked it up to the mood but refused to talk to prevent saying something stupid. " You don't look much like Uncle Gomez and Aunt Morticia, you have red hair, how do you think that happened?" You could slice the awkward with a butter knife.

"I was adopted three years ago. I'm actually more Lurch's helper than anything. It's a…different arrangement but I like it." Winnie spoke meekly.

"Interesting." Stefano said. "That sounds like an interesting story, why don't you tell me about it?"

"There isn't much to tell. I lost my memory and wandered to Gomez and Morticia's home. I've been apart of the family."

"Oh." Stefano said, understanding the girl's loss. "So was that difficult? Do you remember your life before becoming and Addams?"

"I get bits and pieces every now and then but nothing that would truly help me." Winnie explained, "And I'm technically not an Addams, I'm an Adams, with one 'd,' to avoid confusion."

"Oh.." Stefano said, becoming uninterested with that girl, he had learned everything that remotely perked his interest. He returned her to Wednesday after another song.

* * *

"You have to be kidding me!" Garnet gaped, "That was the first time my parents spoke to each other? Of all things! They were so stupid!" Garnet quickly corrected herself, remembering her manners. "I mean, how silly of them..." She blushed having completely forgotten herself for a moment.

"It's alright princess, you don't have to be formal around me. No need to be ashamed." File put his hand on her shoulder; suddenly feeling shocked with a burst of electricity. Both pulled apart simultaneously. "Sorry about that."

"Oh...it's alright!" Garnet said, still recovering from the shock. "That's never happened before, that's all... And thank you, its good to know there are a few places on this planet where I can be myself."

"Where are the other two places?"

"My room and with my fathers side of the family. They prefer it when I act like myself actually."

"Oh, well there has to be somewhere right?" File chuckled, attempting to joke, something he admittedly was not good at. Garnet just gave him a look of confusion.

"Well, then...what happens next?" Garnet leaned into the book, scanning the pages for an answer.

"It looks like the week after the funeral, Stefano moved in with the Addams, living in a room just down the hall from Winnie's. Nothing much happens in the years following until your mother had turned sixteen and your father was eighteen. This seems to be the part when they fall in love. You excited?"

"Of course! I couldn't be more excited!" Garnet grinned widely.

"Good, then I suppose, here it goes." File began.

* * *

Alright, thats all for now! R&R please! Thanks a bunch for reading!

Jenny


	10. Drinking

Two updates in a day again! I love this story so much! Okay, I love this chapter with all my heart but I have to say that I have never been too good at writing romance. Please forgive me! Also, I would love to thank everybody but I am super tired. You know who you are and how much you help this story move along. Know that you are all really amazing like that! Enjoy!

* * *

Two years after Stefano joined the household Winnie had grown into a young woman of. Her curly red hair had tamed itself and now fell in large loops down her back. Her body had filled out just enough for her once loose dresses to be as formfitting as the dresses Morticia wore. Everything was at ease in Winnies mind; the name City meant almost nothing to her anymore. Though often she found herself exhausted from serving the family. This prompted her to drink often but only when the family wasn't looking.

Late at night she would lean up against her balcony and drink wine while watching the moon. Often Winnie wondered about her family back at the castle. She hated her parents for not helping her but couldn't help but miss them every day of her life. She missed Columbia's laugh and Eddie's advice. She missed when she would have nightmares and her mother would come in and hold her until she stopped crying, sometimes she would wake up the next morning with her mother still holding her. She especially missed sitting with her father and reading for hours on end, avoiding Frank sometimes to do so. There was even the occasional memory of Frank that made her long for the castle again but she knew that she had to stick with the mission, for her queen's sake.

One night she was deep into her bottle of wine, which had become an all too often occurrence in recent days when she heard a loud noise from downstairs. She rushed down, fighting the lightheaded feeling that was flooding her mind and holding onto the stair rails with all her strength. She entered the playroom to discover Stefano covered in soot with a large gash on his left arm. She gasped only to inhale fresh smoke, causing her to choke on the air around her. Stefano helped usher her out of the room and into the hallway.

"What..." Winnie tried to catch her breath, " What the hell were you doing?"

"I was working on an experiment..." Stefano shrugged slightly, " The explosives went off prematurely while I was holding them. Some shrapnel must have blown into my arm. Could you possibly help me?" Winnie just rolled her eyes and gripped Stefano's good arm, pulling him behind her up the stairs to her room. She sat him down on the chair on her balcony and rushed to her nightstand to grab some gauze and peroxide for his wound as well as tweezers to pull any metal free from his skin.

When she returned, Stefano had taken his shirt off so she could wrap his wound up more efficiently. It took Winnie back for a moment, she wasn't used to seeing any man shirtless before, much less Stefano, who clearly spent his spare time working out. It made her oddly nervous to be around him, she had never experienced such a feeling before in her life.

On the other hand, Stefano, now getting to see Winnie in proper lighting found that she wasn't the frumpy, annoying little servant he had known her to be. In fact, she was actually rather beautiful standing in the faint light of the moon with her nightie clinging to her body. Both weren't sure why they felt so odd all of a sudden but both knew that it would be far too strange to act on any of these possible feelings. Winnie gulped and tried to make casual conversation as she knelt down to pick metal out of his arm.

"So, what were you working on? That was a very large explosion, not even Uncle Fester has used that much explosives in the house before, much less while everybody was sleeping." He winced as she pulled a piece out of his arm.

"Well, funny you should mention it was a large explosion." He noted, " It was actually a very small bomb, no bigger than the size of a fist. I was trying to back as many explosives as possible into the small bomb, I had read that somebody was able to create a bomb big enough to hide in a pocket but powerful enough to destroy the Roman Coliseum. I figured I could take a shot at it." He smiled at her but winced slightly again when Winnie poured the peroxide on his arm.

"My, you certainly didn't receive the Addams resistance to pain. Did you?" Winnie chuckled, " Pugsley actually loves this kind of thing, I never understood it though." Winnie rambled on, loosing Stefano's interest. " Though actually, come to think of it though. One of the few things I have regained from my old memory was helping my father in a laboratory. I can't remember what we did, though if I was that young and able to help grown men in a lab then it's possible I could help you with your bomb. I must have been very smart then, why not now?" Stefano's ears suddenly perked up.

"Really?"

"Possibly, I could take a look at it. I'm not sure if I'll do any good but I can try. We can work on it in the playroom after everybody goes to sleep!" Winnie grinned widely; it had been ages since she was truly able to stretch her brain over a problem. " Stefano agreed to the arrangement, realizing he never had spent much time with the maid but figured there wasn't much harm in it, especially with these new feelings he was experiencing. He had to make sure these were just momentary feelings.

They weren't

The next night when the two met to work on the bomb the tension was incredibly high. Every move the other made the other jump, which considering they were working on a bomb was not a good thing. Weeks passed and by the time the bomb was finished the two were barely able to stand in the same room as each other.

"I think that's it then…how will we test it?" Stefano asked, holding the golf ball-sized explosive carefully.

"Hell if I know, we can always go out into the old abandoned parts of town and look for a building but the explosion might be a bit much for the buildings around here." Winnie frowned, looking at the bomb carefully. "I'm not even very certain how stable this thing is. We should probably set it off soon."

"Sounds like a plan! Go get dressed! I'll drive!" Stefano smiled eagerly, pushing Winnie out the door. She returned to find a fully dressed Stefano waiting with the bomb hiding in a metal container. The two set off late that night, not returning until the next morning.

Nobody in the family could tell that the two had been meeting secretly for so long. In fact, the family had been nearly oblivious to any sort of interaction the teenagers had. This was fine with Winnie and Stefano; the two didn't plan on interacting again for some time.

The next night Winnie was back on her perch drinking again. She had no reason not to anymore, science; specifically any science involving bombs was something that you simply had to be sober for. She had barely taken a few sips of her second glass when there was a small knock at her door. Winnie opened the door to find Stefano standing there with a second bottle of wine in hand.

"Mind if I join you? I brought my own wine…" Stefano said sheepishly. Winnie instantly opened the door further, letting him in. Two hours later both bottles were gone and the two were lying lazily on Winnie's bed.

" So, when did you start drinking?" Winnie asked, sitting up carefully. Stefano sat up next to her, leaning on her headboard.

"My father used to give me wine with meals. It became kind of a staple for me when I was younger." Stefano explained, " When he died, I didn't stop. It kind of reminds me of him. What about you?"

"I just like alcohol." Winnie stated. In reality, Frank used to give her alcohol on occasion but never much but she would never voice that fact.

"Oh…" Stefano looked down bashfully. There was a small silence before Winnie spoke up.

"So, you really miss your dad huh?" Winnie asked.

"More than anything. Remember when I told you that I had heard about that bomb being made?"

"Yeah..."

"I hadn't heard about it actually. I had seen it done firsthand. My father was the one who created the bomb to begin with. I watched him do it but his notes were lost when I moved here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Stefano. I never would have thought. I knew there was some sort of sentimental value to that. You seemed so connected with the project I thought you were just excited to blow things up like Uncle Fester…" Winnie yawned. The two could feel the effects of the wine on their minds, making them both incredibly sleepy.

"Hey Winnie…" Stefano whispered, moving closer to Winnie on the bed. She rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me remember my dad…" He smiled down at her only to notice she had fallen asleep on his chest. He sighed, falling asleep shortly after her.

The next morning Stefano woke up first, leaving Winnie alone in her bed. She woke up feeling something she was sure that she hadn't felt before. Love.

_ '__Do I love him?' _Winnie thought, putting her palm to her cheek. She had to find out. The next night she showed up at his room.

"What happened last night?" Winnie asked him up front as he was letting her in.

"I don't know, we drank then we fell asleep?" Stefano said, confused. Winnie sat on his bed motioning for Stefano to join her.

"I woke up and you were gone though…"

"Yes, I had to change. Is there something wrong Winnie?" Stefano asked. Winnie frowned; there was nothing between them. Some part of her was secretly hoping for a yes, clearly that part of her was disappointed.

"Well then if that was it?"

"I suppose so, I was just a little confused. I'll see you tomorrow Stefano." Winnie said, the slightest tinge of disappointment in her voice. She exited slowly, praying that he would stop her but he didn't. She got back to her room and slumped on to her bed, doing her best not to cry. "Well, I guess that's done with…" She said remorsefully.

"Not exactly…" Stefano was in her doorway. Winnie lifted her head to meet his gaze. Stefano entered, closing the door behind him. He sat down with Winnie and kissed her. For a moment Winnie was surprised but quickly warmed up to it. Winnie found her way on top of him, causing them to fall back on her bed, they didn't leave it for the rest of the night.

Stefano woke up first again the next morning. He looked over at the beautiful young woman next to him and realized that he could never be happier than her was when he was next to her. He rolled over to meet her face, kissing her slightly on the nose. Winnie's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning…"She said lazily, kissing him on the lips.

"Good morning…"He kissed her back. The kiss deepened, resulting in Winnie straddling Stefano.

"Round four?" She asked, smiling at him deviously.

"Round five actually…" Stefano said, capturing her lips with his own again.

* * *

Aww, I love them so much! I hope you all do too! R&R please!

Jenny!


	11. Fear

Back with another chapter! I really should be doing homework so I am going to keep this brief! Winnie is not pregnant, don't worry. The story would be kind of over if she got pregnant really fast...that would kind of suck. Yes Winnie and Stefano have powerful libidos, I mean, it's an Addams and a Transsexual, what would you expect? Anywho, I'm leaving you now! Enjoy!

* * *

Winnie and Stefano began their affair under their family's noses. Their consumption of wine ended, they drank because they were lonely and now neither of then were anywhere near it, the family was starting to wonder why their wine was disappearing so fast night, Winnie and Stefano thought to find another bottle of wine for old time's sake. On their way to the cellar Uncle Fester caught them.

"What are you two doing up so late?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. The teenagers suddenly felt their hearts leap; they weren't sure how to respond.

"Uncle Fester, we were heading to the playroom!" Stefano nearly shouted when he came up with an excuse.

"Yes! The playroom! Stefano was going to show me how the nail beds can be therapeutic!" Winnie added.

"But the playroom is upstairs?" Uncle Fester questioned, " And in the other direction. Were you two heading for the cellar?" Stefano and Winnie looked at each other nervously. Winnie sighed and mustered her courage. She spoke.

"We were sneaking wine…I know we shouldn't be but-" Fester cut her off.

"What do you mean you aren't allowed? Go ahead, that's silly! Why wouldn't we let you two drink?" Fester laughed, leaving the two, Stefano chuckling, Winnie shocked though not entirely surprised. She had never bothered to truly understand the Addams culture considering she always thought she would be leaving them the second she could anyways. She stayed silent until they had retrieved the wine and were back in the main living room. When Winnie finally asked Stefano why he hadn't told her that they didn't have to sneak wine on their way back upstairs he simply replied.

"I thought it was cute of you to be sneaking around like you were." Stefano chuckled, " Is that so wrong?" Winnie didn't answer; she hit him playfully, suddenly rushing up the stairs past him to her bedroom while motioning for him to follow her. An hour later they were lying in bed cuddled up next to each other. Both of them couldn't be more content if they tried. At the same time though they knew that Stefano would have to leave again in the morning just as always. They remembered that they had to keep their relationship secret from the did they know, Uncle Fester had seen that small display the small display that night, of course the family found out so shortly after. The Addams gathered in the playroom The next night when they were certain Winnie and Stefano had gone to sleep for the night.

"What is so important that we couldn't wait until morning?" UncleFester asked while rubbing his eyes, "I need my beauty sleep Morticia."

"Yes mother, I'm exhausted! As beautiful of a night as it is, I need my sleep so I can receive an invitation to that witchcraft school in Massachusetts." Wednesday complained, she had recently begun to grow into a teenager, finding her own sense of normal along the way somehow. She still took part in the endless torture of her brother but still couldn't help it if she longingly aspired to learn everything she could. Something she must have obtained from Winnie along the way. She was no longer little Wednesday, who had a never-ending list of people to destroy. She was Wednesday, a young woman who would someday follow in her Grandmama's footsteps to become a world-class witch.

"Yes of course, but this matter cannot wait until morning." Morticia noted, sitting in her wicker chair.

"It's about Winnie and Stefano. They have fallen in love!" Gomez smiled, remembering back to the days when he had first met Morticia, how shy they both were in their romance.

"Yes, so? It's been very obvious that they were together from the moment it happened." Wednesday frowned, "I am across the hall from Stefano…I tend to be able to hear it…"

"Me too, so then why are we here?" Pugsley interrupted his sister, standing up from his seat on the floor.

"We just want to ask everybody to not confront them about it. I'm sure they both are shy about it if they haven't told us already. So do your best to ignore it and then if they do tell us then we will be supportive as possible!" Gomez rallied his family. "We are the Addams! We stick together no matter what!" The family agreed and went to bed, choosing to remain ignorant of the teenagers.

Meanwhile, Winnie and Stefano were blissfully unaware of the family's knowledge. They would find time for each other, hiding in the gardens, sneaking brisk kisses in the hall while nobody was around, when the family would go out they had the chance to be intimate and were whenever they could. For two teenagers they were surprisingly clever in their excuses. One afternoon the garden was found to have been trampled, as if something had been rolling in it. The family assumed it was a stray dog and let it be, they didn't realize that, both Winnie and Stefano were at that moment, scrubbing the dirt off their bodies and pulling stray leaves from their hair.

* * *

"I have a question." Garnet interrupted. "Why are my parents so scared that they will get caught? They love each other right? Then it shouldn't matter who knows, right?"

"I suppose so. It was a different time, on Bisexual before we took it over there were laws in place against teenage sexual activity. Though I'm not sure why your parents would be afraid if your family knew, they are the Addams after all." File wondered.

"So, things are different there now?"

"Very, it's rather funny actually. When your aunt and uncle imposed the Sexual Freedoms Act there was a huge uproar at first. Then when the new generation came into play, Bisexual became rather peaceful. Who would have thought that planet was so uptight? With all the freedoms they obtained war decreased, advances in science were huge, and people in general just got along much better."

"Wow…that is strange!" Garnet laughed; suddenly she felt a buzzing coming from her wrist. She looked at the small screen on her bracelet and frowned. "Oh dear…I have to go soon…I have an appointment." File frowned.

"If I may be so bold, for what exactly? You seem to be the picture of health."

"Oh…well, you recall all the advances Bisexual was going through? Well one of them is the advancement of disease research; I am one of the case studies the scientists are studying. They need a blood sample from me to study it. My blood supply in the lab only lasts so long over there. I should probably be leaving soon…" File frowned even more at the princess; he was truly enjoying her company.

"If that is the case then Princess then you should go. But I have to warn you, the story is just now getting good. This part may end up being your favorite…couldn't you stay for just a bit longer?" Garnet hesitated but eventually nodded.

"Of course! Leave me with a good cliffhanger for tomorrow! I can be a little late, I am a princess after all!" Garnet giggled. File smiled back at her then found his place in the book again.

* * *

Sometimes at night the two would find each other in the hallways and end up curled up with each other in Winnie's bed. Winnie loved the way Stefano whispered that he loved her into her hair when he thought she was sleeping next to him. He loved it when she would trace circles on his chest to wake him up in the morning to tell him she was going to start working. Everything felt perfect.

Winnie often tried to remember her mission, she told herself to remember not to fall completely in love with him but she couldn't help it. In her mind they were perfect for each other. It wasn't until she turned seventeen that she would have to make a decision that could take her away from him.

It was Winnie's morning off which meant that Stefano would likely wake up beside her. Her eyes fluttered open to see Stefano looking back at her with all the love in the world. She smiled at her lover

"Good morning..." He smiled back, kissing her on the lips.

"Morning..." Winnie cuddled up closer to him. The two didn't speak much as they didn't need to. After a while she whispered, " I love you... I don't want this to end.

"I love you too...it shouldn't have to. Getting out of bed is the worst chore in the history of everything." Stefano chuckled at Winnie, knowing that cleaning the mansion had to be a far worse one. Especially when Pugsley and Fester were playing with explosives or Gomez was playing with his trains. Even the Addams women could be incredibly messy. Winnie could recall one incident when Grandmama was trying some old spell when the cauldron bubbled over and got stray poison all over the floor. Winnie and Lurch would be cleaning the floors for a week.

"No...I'd have to say you are right." Winnie giggled, letting him win for the morning.

" You know... we could...not get out of bed...stay here forever? Just wrapped up like this."

"Yeah..."

"As much as we wanted...for the rest of our lives..." Stefano looked at her, she panicked.

"What are you saying?"

" I...I love you...marry me?" Stefano had finally mustered his strength, " Not now of course, when you are older, or we can wait even more than that. I'm a patient man!" Suddenly every stray thought Winnie had ever had about getting married had come to a boil. She was incredibly excited but couldn't help but be scared for her life. It was at this very moment that Winnie truly doubted her mission for the first time. The thoughts in Winnie's head swirled around, mushing together into a hopeless glob. The only thing she could even think about in whatever clarity she still had was that she needed her mommy and daddy to help her.

"I..." Winnie looked as if she were going to faint. "I can't!" She grabbed her robe and the first dress she found, fleeing out the room to the bathroom. From there Winnie blanked out, only remembering when she got in the car and began to drive away, as far away as she possibly could, she had to go home. So it began, Winnie's drive back to Denton.

* * *

So thats it for now, hope it wasn't too short! R&R as always please!

It's sort of sad to say but Winnie is in for a rude awakening when she gets home...


	12. Opportunity

Back with another chapter! Hope you liked the cliffhanger, I'm not a fan, it keeps me shivering in antici...pation. Okay I couldn't help it! It had to be done! Funny little thing about this chapter is that it was written for the initial draft of the story in which Winnie had been dumped on the Addams's doorstep as an infant. As such, it was written three months before the rest of the story had even begun to be written. Of course, I basically went back through it and changed a good portion of it to fit the storyline better. So there is a cute little author story for you! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Hello Garnet, welcome back!" File said the next day, finding the book on the shelves again. Garnet walked in timidly, her arm wrapped up in bandages. She quickly loosened up though once she noticed File had stopped staring at her arms.

"Hello File! I'm so excited to finish the story today!" Garnet cheered, once again feeling comfortable with the sound of File's voice.

"Wonderful, I must tell you though. This story is much longer than I initially realized though. It might take another day after this though."

"That doesn't bother me much." Garnet blushed, " It's nice to hear about mother in such detail."

"Good! Then lets begin!"

* * *

Winnie drove up to the spot where the castle was. As you had probably guessed by now, the castle had long since returned to Transsexual with Winnie's family in tow or what remained of them. She got out of her car to examine the blast site closer. She silently prayed that there was some sort of cloaking device on the castle and that her family hadn't abandoned her. For the first time since they sent her away she truly needed them and they were nowhere to be found.

She checked past the gate, all they way up to the fictitious doorstep. She could see grass growing where the castle once stood. A small sapling was beginning to grow in the center of where the castle was. Winnie slumped down to the floor in a patch of grass, noticing small scorch marks on the ground around her. Her family was gone, she finally accepted. For the first time since she was sent away she cried, her tears dampening the grass beneath her.

"Momma….Daddy…Columbia…Eddie…Uncle Frank? ANYBODY!" Winnie shouted into the sky. She stood up, suddenly fueled by fear and frustration she got in the car and drove back into town. The large television station must have held somebody who had at least seen the castle. Perhaps she could find the answers she now searched for with her every being.

She pulled into the parking lot of the station to find a man standing by the door smoking a cigarette. His head was bald and he wore glasses that magnified his eyes. His outfit was reminiscent of a doctor's but it had the color of medical scrubs. The very sight confused Winnie but she figured he was as good as anybody to ask.

"Excuse me?" Winnie walked up to him as calmly as possible. The man took one look at her and nearly dropped his cigarette.

"Yes?" His voice was calming but slightly creepy at the same time, it made Winnie happy to hear a voice that reminded her of home, her home with the Addams at least.

" I was wondering if you had ever seen the castle that used to stand out in the forest?" Winnie asked as politely as she knew how. The man's eyes grew wider under his goggle like glasses.

"What? How do you know about that castle? You don't look older than sixteen."

"You might be surprised to know I am seventeen actually, I had a friend that used to live there. I went to visit her and the castle was gone…do you know what happened to it?" Winnie tensed up over her flimsy excuse. The man nodded silently and looked down in deep thought for a moment.

"I doubt you will believe this but the castle blasted off into the sky about six years ago. It was amazing! Out of nowhere the castle blasted off into the sky with a beautiful rainbow behind it! It's a sight I will never forget!" The man smiled to himself.

"Oh…" Winnie was shocked that her family had left Earth almost a year after they sent her away. " They left? Do you know if there were any people in town that disappeared after? Did the family stay or did they disappear with the castle?"

" My, you are so full of questions aren't you?" The man sat down on the sidewalk, motioning for her to join him. " Why do you need to suddenly see this friend? Apparently you two haven't seen each other since you were ten, why now?" The man asked.

"Well…she was my closest friend in the whole world…if people care about each other…a little distance shouldn't hurt right? I needed some advice, that's all." Winnie sighed, resting her chin in her hands.

"If you need advice I'd be happy to help. I am a doctor; I work in the mental hospital in the station. Come on in, I doubt anybody would care if you came in."

"Oh? You are? If you could…that would be amazing! Thank you!" Winnie smiled at him, her eyes lighting up with hope.

"Certainly! Come with me." He stood up, offering his hand to help her stand. "My name is Dr. Cosmo McKinley by the way."

" My name is Winnie Addams, it's a pleasure to meet you." The two entered the bustling station; from the looks of it they were filming something. Winnie began to speak again but Cosmo stopped her.

"Pleasure to meet you too but please do remain quiet." Winnie marveled at the massive station, noting every little detail. The two entered a backstage area that looked like a mental institution; she visited many Addams family members so institutions were very familiar feeling to her. They entered a pure white office, it made Winnie cringe, she suddenly felt a longing for the deep colors of her home again. "Please, sit down." He motioned for her to sit in a chair in front of a large desk. Winnie noted a second nametag next to his on the desk.

" It's my sister's. She is around her somewhere." Cosmo smiled, clearly thinking of her. Winnie nodded. "So, tell me about your problem?"

" Oh, well..." Winnie paused for a moment to figure out how to word her statement properly. " You see, for the past year or so I have been seeing a boy...Stefano. I'm adopted and he is the nephew of my adoptive father. Yesterday he asked me if I would marry him...when we are both old enough of course but it's still scary and I'm just not sure if I can make that kind of decision just yet but I don't want to let him go. Once I turn eighteen then I have to leave the house and start my own life but...people will now have...how could I say this...they would finally be able to fully take advantage of me?" Winnie caught herself "Not in that way, of course not! But essentially I will have to choose between Stefano and my biological family because I am certain I could never have both. My biological family is…different." She tried not to completely lie when making up a story that seemed more acceptable than 'My parents are aliens and they blasted off without me and now I'm mad because I decided to fail my mission because I got scared'

"I see..." Cosmo looked at her, almost examining her face. He looked deep in thought again. He seemed nearly conflicted with the situation. He sighed and nodded, it seemed like this was something difficult to say. " Well my advice to you is to pick the one that truly makes you happy. You haven't seen your biological family in how long?"

"About six years, we were separated under unusual circumstances but I still love them...even if they don't love me..."

" So you are saying your family does not love you?" Cosmo frowned he almost looked hurt.

" No, they just sent me away...I had no choice. They got rid of me...but what if I do marry Stefano and one day receive a letter that says they miss me and want me to come home! I was ten; maybe I didn't understand why they did it at the time! Then I will have to live my life wondering what would have happened if I hadn't married Stefano and that is no way to live! And neither will choosing my family! I can't win..." Winnie head slumped into her hands, her shoulders beginning to shake with sobs.

" Now I understand." Cosmo looked at her regretfully, visibly torn. " I had to make a decision like this many years ago when I came to work here. I could have stayed home but never truly been successful, though I would have been with my family or come here but never returned because of the demanding work schedule. I was lucky, I got to have both." He looked over at his sister's nametag. " What you have to ask yourself is if you are willing to wait for that hypothetical letter from your family. Just think, if you were to marry this boy then you would actually have what you have always wanted, no?" Before Cosmo could speak any further the doors burst open to reveal a nurse in a short skirt.

" Hey Dr. McKinley! Have you seen Nation anywhere? I can't find her and there is this one patient that needs a sedative and I can't find my keys! Clumsy me right?" The nurse babbled on, eventually noticing the redheaded girl in the chair next to the desk. " OH! Hello! I'm Nurse Anslong!" She grinned, her perfect teeth nearly glimmering. Winnie stood up to greet her, when she turned, Nurse Anslong looked visibly shocked.

"My name is Winnie Addams, it's a pleasure to meet you." Winnie smiled, extending her hand to shake with Anslong. Nurse Anslong's eyes suddenly grew very wide with excitement. Refusing to simply say hello to Winnie, the nurse instead pulled her into a tight hug. Winnie just stood there, uncertain of this woman's sudden friendliness. Behind her back the nurse mouthed to Cosmo.

_'Is she...City?'_ The nurse was shocked. Cosmo nodded while mouthing

_'Possibly'_ back, causing the Nurse to nearly squeal. _'Now get out!'_ Cosmos interrupted the hug.

" I'm sorry Nurse Anslong, I haven't seen Nation. If you could excuse us, we are in the middle of a meeting." Cosmo sent Nurse Anslong away. She rushed out of the room as fast as she entered, wiping a tear from her eye. Winnie sat down, still slightly shaken by the nurse's display. She looked over at Cosmo for reassurance that the nurse wasn't crazy, Cosmo just shrugged, not letting on that he knew why the nurse had acted so strangely.

"...You may be right." Winnie said after a small pause. She realized that if her parents had left her alone then they didn't want her back. She felt part of a weight lift of her back as she realized that her home was on Earth, with the Addams, where she belonged. Of course that inevitable twinge of guilt still held true in her mind that someday her parents could come find her but she chose to ignore it for now. Her life was happening now, not when her parents would come looking for her. " Thank you for your help. I think I know what I need to do. I'm going to get married!" Winnie grinned, standing up and almost twirling around. " Oh my god...I'm going to get married!" She hugged Cosmo. At that moment a redheaded woman in a female version of Cosmo's uniform entered the room. Her eyes got wide with fury.

"Excuse me!" The woman got in between the pair. " May I ask who you are?" She shot a look at Cosmo, not necessarily paying attention to Winnie.

"I'm Win…" Winnie began to speak but Cosmo cut her off.

" She has a family member undergoing therapy here. He is the one that stopped sleeping and doesn't talk. She is his niece, I was reassuring her that he will be fine. She got excited. She was just leaving anyways." Cosmo motioned to Winnie to leave.

"Yes…" Winnie nodded, going along with his lie. " Thank you Dr. McKinley, that helped a lot. I'll be certain to invite you to the wedding! I'll just show myself out now…" Winnie left, slightly confused but ecstatic nonetheless. Nation scowled at her brother, she knew he had lied.

"So tell me, who was that? We both know it wasn't just some patient's niece, you should know by now that I can see through your lies Riff." Just as Riff Raff was about to answer his sister's question, Nurse Anslong burst back in the door.

"Why is City leaving? I thought she completed the mission?" She asked, " I was so excited to play with her again!"

" City…was here?" Nation looked over at her brother.

"Magenta, that was her. She is getting married…" Riff Raff looked back at his sister, knowing that she was going to snap any second. Magenta just stood there, having just realized that she sent away her daughter. The same one that they had come back to Earth to look for.

"Why….didn't you keep her here?" Magenta's face was frozen with pain and confusion.

"I couldn't tell her it was us. She looked too happy. I can't take that away from her, not again." Riff Raff pulled his sister into his arms; she began to sob out of frustration with herself. "I couldn't just ruin her happiness for our sake."

" I can!" Magenta suddenly sprung into action, fleeing down the hall after her daughter with Columbia and Riff Raff not far behind. The trio burst out the door to see Winnie driving halfway down the street. Magenta stood on the sidewalk in awe, completely unable to process what had just happened.

"At least we know she is safe with them…" Columbia shrugged, " She looks so different, I wouldn't have guessed! Why was she here anyways?"

"She came in asking for advice under some flimsy pretense. She wasn't sure if she wanted to marry him….and she wanted to know why her family abandoned her…" Riff Raff said, putting his hand on Magenta's shoulder. "She is safe, I'm glad for that at least. Maybe someday she will come back to us"

"Doubt it…"Columbia mumbled, thinking back to her conversation with the long-since-deceased Eddie. She walked back into the building, wiping a tear from her eye.

* * *

Ooh! Close call eh? So in case you didn't catch it:

Magenta=Nation

Riff Raff= Cosmo

Columbia+ Nurse Anslong

R&R please! Thanks for reading!

Jenny


	13. Acceptance

I love this story so much! Hope you do too! I fail at writing author's notes...anyways, thank you to everybody who have been reading and reviewing the story, it really means a lot! Okay, without further rambling, here is Chapter 13!

* * *

Winnie returned to the Addams house to find the family searching for her frantically. Pugsley stopped her at the door.

"Winnie! Where have you been? We have been looking for you for days!" He exclaimed.

"I needed some advice...sorry I didn't say anything...is Stefano alright?"

"He has been a wreck ever since you left. Did you two break up or something?" He lifted an eyebrow

"What? How did you know we were even together?" Winnie was shocked by her brother's statement

"It's been pretty obvious…" Pugsley tilted his head slightly; unable to understand why Winnie thought her relationship was some sort of secret. "You should go find mother and father, they were worried sick." Pugsley opened the door wider, allowing Winnie to enter to the living room where Morticia and Gomez were both standing in anticipation in the hopes that Winnie was at the door. Both of their eyes widened when she walked in.

"Hello..." She said shyly, her head was hanging low in shame. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything when I left...I just really needed to see something."

"Whatever it was, please tell us, we are your family. We want to help Winifred." Gomez said. He had used Winnie's full name leading Winnie to realize that this was serious. Morticia looked as if she were to have been executed if Winnie had been lost. You wouldn't have noticed it unless you had known her though.

"Yes, Winnie. Why would you disappear like that, it's not like you." Morticia added as she led Winnie to sit down.

"Please, don't be shocked by what I am going to tell you." Winnie took in a deep breath, "For the past year or so, Stefano and I have been seeing each other in secret. I know it was wrong to keep that from you but we weren't certain how you would react. I mean, we are cousins and adopted or not it still makes us family. I was just scared! I didn't know what to do, then a few days ago Stefano asked me to marry him and suddenly all I could think about was how scared I was so I ran away..." There was silence, Winnie broke it again with another ramble. " So I ran away to this town, Denton, I don't even know why. I just felt like I was safe there." Morticia nodded slightly, somehow seeming to understand, she took Gomez's hand. "I met this doctor who helped me out. Together we talked through my problem and I realized that...Gomez, Morticia...I'm in love with Stefano and I don't care who knows or cares!" She stood up feeling a rush of excitement. " And we are going to get married some day...that is, if he will still have me after what happened..."

Morticia and Gomez only smiled, looking up to the staircase where Stefano had heard the entire thing. He grinned at Winnie, who by now had seen him and had tears welling up in her eyes. The reunited couple rushed up to each other, falling into a passionate embrace. They held each other as if they would fall if they let go.

"I love you Winnie..."

"I love you more Stefano..." The couple relishing in the sound of each other's names.

" I highly doubt that..." Stefano kissed Winnie. They were suddenly interrupted by Grandmama and Fester rushing down the stairs to greet the reunited couple.

"Took them long enough!" Grandmama cheered, Fester put his arms around the couple.

"So when's the wedding?" He asked eagerly.

"As soon as possible!" Winnie and Stefano said at the same time, bursting into laughter at each other.

When Winnie came to drop off the invitation to her wedding at the Denton TV station three months later she was surprised to find out that Cosmo, Nation, and their Nurse friend had left the country a year after she met them. It would explain why she never got any letters back from Cosmo. It was a little trouble in her mind for she had a wedding to plan. Though something gnawed at the back of her mind about it that told her it wasn't normal, she shrugged and went on her way.

Many afternoons in the Addams household were spent between the Addams women discussing the many details. The wedding was to be held on the Halloween after Winnie's eighteenth birthday, the month before she was set to turn nineteen. In the meanwhile Stefano and the men spent hours preparing a new home the couple would share after they were married as well as a honeymoon location. They would settle in the home next to the Adam's in the spot where a guesthouse one stood. The house would be expanded to be large enough for the two of them. They were set to honeymoon in Italy in the town where Stefano had lived in before coming to live with the Addams.

The house was blissfully unhappy for the months leading to the wedding. When the day arrived the house became packed with Addams awaiting their dearest cousin's wedding. In her room Winnie sat on her bed, gown in her arms just staring at it. She wished her family could be with her. Winnie wondered what her family was doing now that they had been rid of her for nearly ten years. Was it possible that she had siblings now? Had they returned to Transsexual? Had Frank ascended to the throne yet? Were Eddie and Columbia married? Questions bombarded her mind to a point where it was all one large fuzz in her mind. Winnie heard a small knock at the door but couldn't even think to open it.

Wednesday entered the room in her best dress. She looked like her mother quite a bit; the makeup she was using for the first time really pulled it together. She was far more 'normal' ever since meeting her own fiancé, Lucas Beineke. While the rest of the family was apprehensive, Winnie liked him because of his naturally unwound nature. It reminded her of her father in a way. Wednesday looked worried, closing the door behind her and joining Winnie on the bed.

"Winnie, what's up? You should be getting ready." Wednesday looked at her adoptive sister nervously.

"Yeah…I should huh." Winnie looked down at the dress. There was an awkward silence, Wednesday looked over at Winnie. Wednesday was still getting used to her own sense of 'normalcy,' comfort was still something she wasn't sure how to do very well.

"So…what's wrong? You didn't answer my question." Wednesday tried to soldier through her instinct to simply let the girl suffer.

"Oh…well, it's just that…I always pictured my family being here whenI got married. You know? It's only Stefano's side of the family, nobody here for me…not that I'm complaining. I just kind of wish that my dad…whoever he is, could be here to walk me down the isle…or that my mother was here to beam through her tears in the front row… Is that bad?" Winnie was choking back tears in an attempt to keep her makeup from smearing. The fog in her mind only got heavier with every word.

"But…" Wednesday braced herself; the emotions that she was feeling were still new to her. "We are your family Winnie, all of us. Me, Pugsley, Grandmama, Uncle Fester, all of us. I mean, I didn't like you when you first showed up on our doorstep. I can still remember hating you for some reason. But somehow you grew on us and really became part of the family. Now, I can't picture a day without seeing your face or hearing you laugh when I miss and hit Pugsley with an arrow. Or when we would poison Pugsley without him knowing, you were always terrible at that game." Wednesday rambled on.

"Yeah, I was never very good at keeping secrets." Winnie chuckled, feeling the fog lift from her mind bit by bit. " But when I did, oh how he would roll on the floor! He was so scared he would die but then he would stand up as if nothing happened and run off to tell on us!" The two girls laughed, "Then Father would sit us down and remind us that we should have used stronger poison."

"I remember we used to get so scared! Then we would laugh and go run to Grandmama and she would help us whip up a new batch!" Wednesday smiled, it hurt for a second then she got over it. Those muscles weren't used very often and she only recently had gotten use out of them. The girls went on for a while until Morticia entered, she looked calm but the girls could tell she was slightly frazzled under her catlike expression.

"Girls, what's going on? Why aren't you getting ready Winnie?" Morticia asked, slightly worried.

"Oh we just got sidetracked. I'm putting my dress on right 't worry mother!" Winnie smiled at Morticia warmly. Morticia didn't look entirely convinced but nodded and left nonetheless with Wednesday behind her. Wednesday turned back to Winnie as she stood in the doorway.

"Good luck sis. I'll see you in a bit." Wednesday had never referred to Winnie as her sister before. It made Winnie tear up a bit but she quickly remembered she had a wedding to be getting dressed for. She put the dress on and turned around in front of her mirror. She looked beautiful, she wondered what Columbia would say if she saw her now. She looked so different; Winnie wouldn't be surprised if she screamed. Her father and mother would be so proud of her; she was steps away from completing her mission. At this point though, she didn't give a crap about her mission. Her parents left her by herself; she figured that it had to be for a reason but she dismissed her feelings. She was too happy to worry anymore. She walked down the hallway to the main staircase. Gomez was standing at the bottom, waiting for her so he could walk her down the isle.

"My, your parents would be proud. Wherever they are, they would be beaming with pride. The same way Morticia and I are right now." Gomez smiled as he linked arms with the girl. They began to walk outside when Gomez said something that shocked Winnie. "You know, I never told you this but you remind me a lot of a woman I knew. Her name was Magenta, she went to school with Morticia. She had a face very similar to yours but her eyes were green. When I met you, I had to look twice to make sure you weren't her. It was quite a surprise!"Winnie nearly gasped, was it possible that Morticia was a Transsexual? It would explain so much, her ability to smoke on command. Winnie could remember her father telling her about a family who had moved to Earth many years ago, all of them having strange abilities. Though many people on Transsexual did, Winnie's family was not one of them. It would also explain Wednesday and Pugsley's immunities to poison. Uncle Frank had been right! She couldn't stop smiling, for the first time she didn't feel completely alone. Maybe it meant that someday she could tell her adoptive family of her origins.

Her mind raced with thoughts of telling her family and then perhaps she could have the same happiness as Dr. McKinley and his sister. By the time she had created any ideas her brain was brought back to reality. She didn't need her family; she had a new one that would never get rid of her. Her parents had her sent away. Winnie decided to forget the mission; she didn't owe her old family anything. Suddenly it felt like a massive weight had been lifted, Winnie could finally move on with her life to one of the greatest adventures she would ever face.

She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when the harpsichord began to play. Lurch sat at his bench outside next to the wedding arch in the graveyard. Family members were in two large sections, waiting for the bride to appear. At the arch stood Stefano looking as dashing as ever with the dying roses on the arch only making the slight color on his skin more apparent. He looked at her with all the love in the world in his eyes. He smiled when he saw her. She couldn't help but blush back, though you couldn't have seen it through her veil. Cousin It was officiating the ceremony. Winnie never could understand what the mysterious cousin was saying until he opened his mouth to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to..." He spoke very eloquently, almost as if a poet had changed voices with him. Winnie suddenly realized that she couldn't have understood him unless she was able to give into her urges and join her family. She supposed she couldn't understand him before because she refused to, now that she wished to, she could and boy was it worth it. "Winifred Adams, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband..."Winnie could barely think now that she had made this realization, only really remembering to say.

"I do..." Winnie smiled up at her husband-to-be.

"Stefano, you may now kiss the bride." Cousin It said. Stefano pulled Winnie closer to him, kissing her passionately. Everything felt right for the first time ever, truly right in every way.

The reception was held in the Addams ballroom, people were waltzing and drinking. Stefano and Winnie danced through the night until the last family member had left. They were happy at last. Meanwhile in the playroom Morticia had taken a small brick out of the wall, the wall opened to reveal a large electronic panel. She pulled a small lever and sat down on a chair in front of an octagonal screen. The machine lit up, revealing a keypad. Morticia dialed in six numbers then pulled the lever again. She spoke.

"Magenta? It's Morticia, Morticia Addams. I am leaving this message for you because I have to tell you something you may want to know. Your daughter, she got married today…."

* * *

Now I'm excited! Here comes the fun part! Hopefully I'll be back with an update before the end of next week! R&R please!

Jenny


	14. Realization

Back with another chapter! Sorry if this one rambles it bit, hopefully you will understand why! Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh mother and father!" Garnet smiled off into space dreamily. "Their wedding must have been so beautiful! I wish I could have been there to see it!"

"I have heard that the royal scientists are working on it. The very thought of time travel is marveling though isn't it!" File mused, Garnet lifted and eyebrow, turning to the criminologist.

"Where did you hear that?" Garnet was shocked File had heard of Project Time Turner

"Oh, that?" File regained his senses. "Some of the guys in the science department and I get together on Thursdays and eat dinner at my friend Bobby's place. He's one of the Earthlings helping the main science teams on project time turner. We all swap stories over pizza." File explained, "Recently I haven't had much time to hang out with them. Various members of the royal family are in here often, usually asking for any details they can get on your mother's disappearance. Sometimes I have updates but usually I don't. On occasion I'll receive an update, sometimes an eye witness is able to recall a detail but they never tell me anything I haven't heard before." File sighed with exasperation. Garnet put her head down. File saw this and quickly thought of something to say to the depressed princess. "I did hear one thing about two people that recently appeared in the area of Papen County in America, one of which bears a resemblance to your mother, though her son has bright orange hair. It seems to rule her out unless the boy isn't her son. Sadly Papen County is a vast area with homes placed sporadically through its entirety. It would be very difficult to track this woman down unless more details come forth. I'm sorry Princess, I probably shouldn't have told you that, I could imagine that would only be a source of false hope..." File frowned at his inability to comfort her.

"No, It's alright. Any source of hope helps, even if it's the false kind..."Garnet frowned, realizing how depressing she sounded. She realized that she needed to change the topic and fast. "So...my parents...what happens next?"

"They lived peacefully until..." File searched the pages. "Your father was...twenty nine and you mother was twenty seven or so."

"What happened?" Garnet's eyes got wide.

"Princess...you happened!" File smiled

* * *

Wednesday and Winnie were spending an afternoon to catch up, both had been very busy since they had each been married to their respective partners. In fact, it had been nearly a year since Wednesday and Lukas had welcomed a child of their own into the family, her name was Lilith. The new addition looked very similar to her grandparents on her father's side, her dark brown hair stood out from the usual shades of red and black that were predominant in the Addams clan. Wednesday, while a loving mother, still found a need to torture and maim just as always but now Pugsley was away at college studying to become an engineer. He said it was so that someday he could build larger scale trains for his father to play with.

The two sisters were on the nail bed, seeing who would wince in pain first when Winnie passed out. Wednesday at first thought it was just some ploy to win but when she didn't respond, Wednesday became worried. She summoned Lurch to take Winnie up to her old room and set her down on her bed.

"Winnie! Wake up! Don't make me have to use the hot metal pokers! I know you hate those! That always wakes you up!" Wednesday shook the girl, "Winnie, now I know you are just playing! Maybe in a few years you will be as good ad Pugsley at playing dead." She scoffed at the body lying before her. She attempted to fight off the nagging sensation in her brain that told her something was wrong. The girl on the table did not stir; Wednesday finally broke into a panic. She ran out to find somebody, moments later she returned with Uncle Fester, Grandmama, and Gomez in tow moments later.

"She won't wake up. I think she died." Wednesday said in a deathly monotone, her former state of mind returning.

"That can't be good." Uncle Fester worried, opening Winnie's eyelids to check for movement.

"How did this happen Wednesday?" Gomez turned to look at his daughter.

"I don't know. She just fell asleep. I don't know how." Wednesday frowned; her voice was slightly frantic, normalcy breaking through again. Grandmama pulled a small vial from her shawl. Careful to keep her face away from the vial she opened it carefully. She brought it closer to Winnie's nose.

"Smelling salts." She said, waving it by Winnies face. The girl sprung from her seat immediately.

"I'm pregnant!" Winnie gasped as her body shot up. The entire room froze, especially Stefano who had just entered to help the family. Within moments, he had collapsed to the floor.

"I'll get some more salts!" Grandmama called as she walked up the stairs with Fester following.

"What?" Wednesday gasped, "How do you know? I'm pretty sure that's not how it works..." She was skeptical.

"Wait..."Gomez stopped Wednesday in her tracks. "How do you know Winnie?" At that moment, Grandmama brought a new batch of salts for Stefano, waking him up. He held his head in his hand, still in shock over the developments.

"Winnie...is this true? How? I mean, I know how but I just...we were careful!"

"Stefano, birth control only works ninety nine times out of a hundred...we can't beat those odds!" Winnie began to panic, nearly hyperventilating in the process. "Oh...and this..." Winnie took the gloves off her hands; her fingertips had begun to change color.

"My fingers did the same thing when I was pregnant with Lilith! She is pregnant!" Wednesday gasped again. "How long have you known?"

"I don't know...a week maybe? A nail pricked my finger and ripped the fabric, I saw my finger and realized I wasn't just feeling sick for the past week. I passed out from the shock I suppose..." She stared down at her hands. She thought back to the very reason why she had met her family to begin with. "Mission accomplished I guess..." She mumbled, not quietly enough though. Gomez, who had been helping Stefano up stopped in his tracks.

"What did you say?" Gomez smiled an odd cheshire smile. Winnie froze, realizing she hadn't just thought that last part. Suddenly feeling nauseous, she panicked.

"I...I...family meeting tonight in the living room. I have to go, I feel sick!" Winnie freaked out, rushing out of a room with her hand on her stomach. Winnie, after relieving her stomach of its contents, fell asleep for a while. Wednesday woke her up three hours later and brought her to the living room where the family was waiting for her. Stefano sat between Morticia and Gomez, searching for any bit of comfort. Winnie could tell he was hurting and it made her hate herself for causing it. She looked around at the concerned faces of her family, taking in a deep breath before she spoke.

"I suppose you all are wondering why I called this meeting. I can tell you are all concerned so I'll just say it. I'm sorry, I lied to you all, I've been lying to you for seventeen years! It was never my idea I was only following orders. And I want to let you all know that I for care about you all deeply and regret my initial actions from when I arrived here."

"Well what is it then?" Grandmama exclaimed, nearly demanding an explanation.

"I don't have amnesia. I never have." Winnie finally said, "I know perfectly well who I am, though to tell you the truth I prefer the name I was given when I came here. My name is City McKinley and I am a government agent from the planet Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania. I was born to Magenta and Riff Raff McKinley here on Earth in 1964. At the time my parents were working for Prince Frank N' Furter, who at this point is king for all I know. I haven't had any sort of contact to my family since I came here. Anyways, his mother, the Queen, My Queen, was sick and could only be healed by a medicine created from the antibodies in a person who was half Earthling and half Transsexual. I was told I couldn't come home until I had a child, now I'm pregnant." Winnie's eyes were filling with tears. Wednesday looked up, suddenly confused, she whispered to her father.

"Wait...aren't Pugsley and I..." Wednesday lifted an eyebrow, her father hushed her.

"I should be leaving but when you first proposed to me Stefano, I fled for the place where my family had lived was near the town of Denton and found out that...that..." Winnie hadn't realized that this realization still hurt her so much. "They abandoned me...the castle ship was gone and I talked to people in town and they said that that castle had disappeared the year after I had been sent away! They just left me here...alone...but then I realized, I'm not alone. You are all my family now, which is why I abandoned my mission on our wedding day Stefano. I love you too much to leave you in the dust as my family had to me. So when I began to realize I was pregnant, I hid it from myself by covering my hands. I didn't want to believe that I could have completed the mission. When Wednesday and I were in the playroom, my finger was pricked by the nails and it revealed my finger changing color, a sign of pregnancy on my planet, I passed out from the shock, my fears having become a reality." Winnie looked around to a few blank stares, except for Stefano who couldn't help but smile. Leaving Winnie confused but she continued on. "So, I'm sorry family and especially to you. I can't go on deceiving you anymore. I love you too much to do that to you!" Winnie began to sob. Stefano stood up and held his wife in his arms, letting her sob in his shoulder.

"So, it's true then? Am I really going to be a father?" He said, still unable to process all the new information being given to him. Winnie pulled away from him and nodded, tears still falling down her face. He grinned. "This is amazing! Winnie! We are going to be parents!" He pulled her into another hug. Winnie just stared into the distance in disbelief.

"What? You...don't care that I have been lying to you all these years? You don't care that you married an alien?"

"Why would I? Half this family is part alien! Why would it matter that one more is?" Stefano said matter of factly. Winnie's eyes shot open.

"What?" Winnie's voice nearly cracked.

"Yes, it is generally not something we discuss. Naturally, we wouldn't tell an outsider, alien or not." Morticia added. "City, I believe you need to come with me." She stood up and took the dumbstruck girl to the playroom, leaving the family to cheer over the new addition.

"So... why…what? I'm so confused!" Winnie said, rubbing her temples.

"Well, it was nearly thirty five years ago when Grandmama, my sister Ophelia and I all left Transsexual to free ourselves from the Old Queen's rule. That's when I met Gomez. We were married the day after we met. Wednesday and Pugsley came along shortly after. Gomez and I both knew that if people knew I was an alien they would try to take me away. Of course, the very thought of being apart from Gomez was unbearable so we kept it a secret. When you arrived at the house, I knew you were a Transsexual as well, it was obvious."

"But how?" Winnie only found herself to be more confused by Morticia's story.

"Your mother told me of course." Morticia pulled a brick from the wall, revealing the machine again. " The day before you arrived I received a message from your mother, who I had gone to school with on Transsexual and knew I was living on Earth. She told me that the Prince had sent you away and requested that we take you in. I couldn't say no once she told me why, it was a noble cause, saving the Queen as you are." Morticia turned the machine on; it lit up and made various clanking noises. " She had your friend Columbia take you to our home where you would be safe until you had completed the mission. Sadly, the Queen passed away fifteen years ago. You had been sent away for nothing but now that you were in the school system, the government would wonder where you had disappeared to if your parents had come back and taken you away out of nowhere. Perhaps it's best if I just let your parents explain it." Morticia pulled a lever and punched in the number combination, just as she had once a year, every year since Winnie had joined the household. The screen began to flash and make strange noises again. " The screen broke years ago so I'm afraid you won't be able to see them but they at least you will be able to hear their voices again. Oh, there is one more thin-" She was cut off by a voice from the machine.

" Morticia? Is that you? I thought you told Fester to fix the screen months ago!" Magenta's voice could be heard. Winnie's eyes welled up with tears again, it had been seventeen years since she had heard that voice.

"Yes, of course I did Your Highness, you know how he is though. It takes him forever to figure out Transsexual technology." Morticia spoke back. Winnie froze.

"Your Highness?"

* * *

The circle is getting closer to coming together! How did Magenta and Riff Raff become royalty? Well you just have to wait for the next chapter! Thanks for reading R&R as always!

Jenny


	15. Reunion

Hope I didn't keep you waiting! Here comes another chapter, sorry. I know this one isn't great, I had an especially hard time writing it. Hope you enjoy it regardless, happy reading!

* * *

"Who is that?" Magenta seemed shocked that there was somebody listening in on their conversation. " Morticia!"

"Your Highness, may I introduce you to your daughter, Winifred Addams." Morticia stepped aside, leading Winnie closer to the machine.

"What? City...is that really you?" Magenta's voice wavered. Winnie sniffed slightly.

"Mommy?" Winnie couldn't help but cry. Morticia smiled and left the room, leaving the mother and daughter to reunite properly.

"City…I…I never thought you would ever want to talk to us after what happened…" Magenta sniffed, just as her daughter had moments prior.

"Mother…I didn't…the reason I'm here is that I really need to tell you something. It's really important and a girl needs her mother at a time like this. Especially since I haven't had you the past seventeen years…but first…how are you royalty? I'm so confused! You were a Domestic when I left! What happened to Uncle Frank!" Winnie demanded an answer. Her temper flared having now remembered all the years of heartache that she suffered through after being abandoned.

"You really want to know?" Magenta seemed unsure, " Frank is dead City…he died the year after you left."

"What? What happened?" Winnie's vision grew foggy with tears.

"Your father and I…we killed him." Magenta said almost triumphantly. "Under the Queen's orders he was sentenced to death for failing his mission and allowing a young Transsexual to wander Earth by herself without any protection. The Queen was willing to kill you yes but once you had grown and matured into a helpful member of the castle. One who, from what Columbia and I had told the queen, would have served her without question."

"I can't help but agree. Even now I can't help it! For a while, I was Lurch's assistant. I guess I would have ended up doing the same thing someday in the castle if Frank hadn't killed me. Wait! He was going to kill me?"

"Well…yes. It's why we came to Earth to begin with, so that two of Transsexual's most powerful generals could avoid the humiliation of their darkest secret becoming discovered. "

"What?"

"We came to Earth so we could have you without anybody from Transsexual finding out. Yes, to you incest is rather normal but to the rest of our planet, it is a crime." Magenta reminded her. Winnie noticed that her mother spoke far differently than she remembered. Winnie realized it was most likely from years of ruling so wisely over Transsexual.

"Yes, now I remember…it has been a while…you know…considering I have been a virtual outcast in my own family!" Winnie's temper flared. "So you killed the prince, so what? It doesn't mean that you abandon your only daughter!"

"We didn't have much of a choice! When the Queen is on her deathbed and no longer has an heir, the next in line have to be there to take over when she passes! It isn't our fault any of this happened!" Magenta shouted back at her daughter, " I'm sorry! Had we known there was a possibility we would never get to see you again, we never would have let Frank get rid of you. We even came back to look for you…we found you too…"

"What? You…when!" Winnie suddenly felt helpless.

"Do you remember those doctors you met? It must have been ten years ago but do you remember them?"

"Of course…I wouldn't be talking to you now if I hadn't" Winnie said, finally calming down slightly.

"That was us. Your father was going to reveal who we were but when he realized how happy you were that you were getting married, he decided against it. I was angry with him for I can't even remember how long if it's any consolation." Magenta tried to make it up to her, knowing it most likely would only make it worse.

"You are Cosmo and Nation? Oh my god it all makes sense now!" Winnie gasped, " Daddy...where is he now?"

"He is in negotiations with Jupiter right now. I would have gone with him but somebody needs to be in charge of the planet at all times!" Magenta smiled. "We found that out the hard way when we came back to look for you. We left Rocky in charge...I still hear complaints from various socialites about it...never again."

"What happened?" Winnie asked, " Who's Rocky?"

"Not important." Magenta froze, " Rocky is...was Frank's most recent playmate before he died." Magenta went on to explain the details of the Denton Affair in all its glory. Winnie was at first mortified by her family's actions only to realize that she was no better, recalling an incident when she helped Wednesday and Pugsley burn down a summer camp...with kids still in it. She was instantly depressed when she discovered Eddie had been killed for the sake of Rocky's life but Magenta informed her that once they had left Earth, Riff Raff had placed the remainder of Eddie's brain in Rocky. He was Eddie again with a far more muscular and handsome body. The two talked for hours catching up, Winnie hadn't even mentioned that she was pregnant. Eventually she realized she had to say something, anything to let her mother know that she wanted to come home and spend this scary and unfamiliar time with her family.

"Mother...so there is another reason why I contacted you. I think it's important that you know that..." Winnie paused, gathering her strength as she still was shocked that she was having a baby. " I'm having a baby..." Winnie finally said, she smiled realizing she hadn't had the time to contemplate what she had now known for almost a day. The very thought of having a tiny little life growing inside her washed over her like a wave, it stopped when she heard a thump from her mother's side of the machine. Clacking could suddenly be heard, almost like footsteps rushing up to the machine.

"Maggie? Are you okay?" The voice said, it was squeaky and high pitched. "Umm sorry whoever Maggie is talking to, she kind of passed out..." Winnie recognized the voice instantly.

"Columbia?" Winnie perked up.

"Who's this?" Columbia sounded confused

"Auntie Columbia? It's me! City!" Winnie exclaimed. She heard a shriek from the machine.

"Oh my god! City!" Columbia squealed. " How are you? I've missed you! Why is Maggie passed out on the floor?" Columbia bombarded Winnie with questions.

"I'm fantastic! I've missed you too! I just told her I'm pregnant!" Winnie answered back just as cheerfully. She hadn't sounded that perky in years.

"Oh..." Columbia sounded dumbfounded, " No wonder..." A second thunk could be heard from the machine. Winnie assumed they were both passed out it was late anyways. She was starving and needed to see Stefano, she had been through so much that day and needed some sort of comfort.

She arrived back at her home to find Stefano dressed for bed and painting, he was clearly focused and she didn't want to interrupt him but couldn't help it at this point. Winnie wrapped her arms around Stefano's waist, pulling their bodies close together.

"Winnie?" Stefano asked, turning to meet her loving gaze. She kissed him lightly, choosing to not answer her husband. "Morticia told us what happened with your mother, are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"I'm very happy Stefano…just hearing my mother's voice was like nothing I had ever felt before. I feel…I don't know how I feel. I can't help but be happy but I still feel like something is missing…maybe if I get to talk to my father someday…I hope I can talk to my mother some more tomorrow. She fainted when I told her that we are having a baby." Winnie sighed, walking to their bedroom. Stefano set his paints aside and scooped his wife up in his arms, taking her by surprise. He carried her to their bedroom, setting her down gently on the bed. She stared up at him lovingly. " Did you know I'm royalty now?" Winnie giggled as Stefano helped her out of her dress, tossing her a nightgown.

"Oh? Does this mean I have to call you princess now?" He chuckled.

"Oh god no!" Winnie pulled her nightgown over her head.

* * *

"Wait! So is that why I can't be queen?" Garnet asked, " Because mother didn't want to be?"

"Reportedly, yes. Your mother didn't want to be a princess; it wasn't who she was born as. Your Aunt and Uncle were and hence, she gave her position as next in line to her siblings." File stated, showing Garnet the portion of the book with Winnie's official statement that she will not be taking the throne when her parents retire. There was a picture to go with a small article describing it in the Transsexual Times. The entire family was there, Cosmo and Nation stood proudly alongside Winnie and Stefano while Magenta and Riff Raff stood at a podium making the official announcement. Garnet, who was holding her mother's hand couldn't have been older than five. Stefano was holding Garnet's younger brother Salem who couldn't have been much older than three.

"Salem…we were both so tiny!" Garnet picked up the picture, looking at it fondly. "Is…is it possible that I could keep this picture? I know you need it for the documentation but could we possibly make a copy of it?" Garnet asked innocently, holding the picture close to her body. File couldn't help but sigh.

"Certainly Princess…" File said, giving into her charms.

"I'm not a princess anymore File, this proves it…" Garnet smiled at the picture, imagining herself there, holding her mother's soft hands, remembering her mother's voice that soothed so many nightmares in the past. Garnet's eyes filled with tears. File noticed instantly, pulling her into a hug. Garnet cried softly into his chest.

"It's okay Princess, it's going to be okay…" He soothed her, petting her unruly red hair.

"I told you…I'm not a princess…" Garnet sniffed, "Please File, call me Garnet…" She pulled away from him to look him in the eye.

"Alright Prin…Garnet…" File caved, "Would you like me to continue? If you need to, I can pick the story up tomorrow?" He offered.

"No, I want to hear it. Just skip ahead a bit. I recall vaguely hearing of how my Mother met my Aunt and Uncle."

"Alright Garnet, will do."

* * *

A week passed without much change, Winnie would spend an hour or so speaking with her family each day, learning more and more about her absence. Arrangements had been made to have Winnie and Stefano leave for Transsexual before Winnie's first month of pregnancy had finished.

"Father, how will I get back? Morticia said her spaceship was destroyed years ago." Winnie asked. By this point, Riff Raff had returned from Jupiter, meeting his daughter almost immediately after returning.

"City, you and your husband will have to return to Denton and find the castle again. Your brother and sister are with Rocky learning all they can about the humans." Winnie cut her father off.

"What? Who? My siblings? Since when?"

"You mean nobody has told you about Cosmo and Nation? We have been corresponding with you for how long?" Riff Raff sounded confused.

"Sixteen hours, twenty four minutes and fifty six seconds..." Winnie added, finally stretching her brain after seventeen years. "And no, nobody has even mentioned them though you and mother have mentioned your doctor personas..."

"Oh no City, we were talking about your twin brother and sister. We used their names when we came to Earth. Cosmo and Nation McKinley are your siblings. When we came to Earth we realized that people now knew our names after the Denton Affair and we had to disguise ourselves on the spot, your sibling's names came to mind and that's what we stuck with. "

"What? How old are they? What do they look like? Can I receive their coordinates?" Winnie became excited; she couldn't help but jump out of her seat. Riff Raff was taken by surprise by his daughter's mood swings; they were nearly as sporadic as her mother's were when she was pregnant.

"Yes, Cosmo and Nation were born the year our family came to power, you must have been about twelve, making them fifteen now. Cosmo looks more like your mother while Nation looks more like myself. They are living in the castle that is in the same place as the castle you grew up in. I'm sure they will be happy to meet you." Riff Raff assured her. The next day, Stefano and Winnie packed to leave for Denton, saying their goodbyes and hoping they would return in a few months with a baby in hand.

There were dark storm clouds ahead but Winnie knew it was worth the dangerous drive. Everything was fine; they reached Denton after a day or so of driving. It was pouring rain and near eight at night when Winnie began to doze off in the car just outside of town as Stefano drove them closer to the castle. Everything was fine until they reached a fork in the road, Stefano; not wanting to wake Winnie up picked a path and went down it. He picked the wrong one of course. When he tried to back up there was a large noise out of nowhere. Winnie shot out up from her slumped over position.

"What was that bang?"

* * *

Why does this seem so freaking familiar? Ah well R&R please!

Jenny


	16. Repeat

Things from here on out are going to get horribly familiar...

* * *

"What was that bang?" Winnie nearly screamed, having been abruptly awakened by the sudden noise from the car

"I think one of our tires is out." Stefano calmed his pregnant wife down.

"Do we have a spare?" Winnie asked frantically.

"No, I didn't think we would need one." Stefano said sheepishly, his wife stared at him in disbelief. "Well can you blame me? We are getting on a spaceship and leaving for a planet where cars are nonexistent." Winnie's expression softened slightly, understanding her husband's reasoning. "We will just have to find the castle on foot and come back for our things later."

"Okay..."Winnie relaxed, " Lets go, the castle must be nearby somewhere."

"How are we going to find it, I don't think we even have a flashlight with us..." Stefano looked out the window of the cars to see nothing but darkness and the faint shadows of trees on the sides of the road.

"I can find that castle; I was born there after all. I could find that castle if I was blind!" Winnie scoffed. "That and I can see better at night. It's apparently a Transsexual ability that many are born with and use, which is why the majority of us do not have darker shades of eyes. In fact, brown eyes are almost unheard of! Morticia told me about it and I've been working on retraining my eyes to see in the dark ever since." They got out of the car; braving the rain with the small umbrella they were lucky enough to have in the car with them. After what seemed like an hour they reached the old castle. The lights were on and there were a large mass of motorcycles parked outside. The two couldn't have felt more alone, little did they know, they weren't. From a window in the castle a young blonde girl watched them, twirling her curly hair absentmindedly between her fingers.

"Look brother!" She exclaimed, "People..." she pulled her brother to the window to look at the two confused earthlings. He ran his fingers through his spiked red hair, pondering what to do about them.

"Of all nights, are you kidding me?"

"No?" The blonde said confused, "You can see them just as plainly as I can!" The boy hit his hand to his forehead.

"It's bad enough that Rocky is making us wait on all these people like servants! Now we have to deal with two stupid Earthlings!"

"You mean 'Master' dearest brother." The boy's sister corrected him.

"And that too! He has been ordering us around like slaves since we came to Earth! We are the future rulers of Transsexual! Who the hell does he think he is?"

"It's not so much that he thinks he is anything..." The girl said, having a rare moment of deep thought. "It's that he knows that he is bigger, stronger, and older than us. Not to mention that he has cut us off from any sort of communication with our parents. We are powerless...just think though brother, at least he can't really take advantage of you!" She tried to cheer her brother up, inadvertently making him even more depressed. The boy paused, growing visibly angrier knowing that their uncle had the taken advantage of his sister on multiple occasions. At the same time he marveled at how she could be so strong about it apart from shutting down for a few hours after. "Cosmo...I think one of us should get the door." She said to her brother who just stood there angrily. She bent her knees slightly so she could see his face. She examined it for signs that he would snap out of it, he wasn't. The girl did know one thing that would though. She kissed him fully on the lips, he gladly returned it.

"Thank you Nation…" Cosmo nearly blushed, "I love you sister..."He gazed at her dreamily.

"I love you too my dearest brother..." Nation kissed him again before leaving for the door. Cosmo followed his sister eagerly, leaning on the staircase. Nation prepared herself mentally, suddenly remembering. "Oh! Cosmo!Don't forget to use you Earth name!" She giggled slightly, "David...what a silly name!"

"It's no better than yours Natalie!" Cosmo retorted, sticking his tongue out at her. She laughed.

"Don't make me come over there and wipe that silly smirk off your face!" She challenged him playfully. "Okay, here we go!" Nation opened the door to see two wet Earthlings on the doorstep. The woman looked familiar somehow but Nation tried to disregard it. Remembering her manners she greeted them. "Hello!" She said cheerfully.

"Hello!" The man said back, "I'm Stefano Addams and this is my wife Winifred." The woman next to his waved slightly, Nation could tell she was nervous. There was an awkward silence while Nation examined the woman, unable to figure out why she seemed so familiar. She figured that the rain wad interfering. Absentmindedly she said,

"You're all wet..." Nation furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes, because it's raining..." Winnie said, visibly frustrated. Her pregnancy hormones were flaring.

"Right!" Nation tried to cover up her mistake. She needed to get a better look at the woman. "You had better come inside..." She opened the door wider for them. Winnie smiled, looking around her home. It had hardly changed in seventeen years! Stefano was still unsure of the place that seemed so strange, even by comparison to the Addams residence. The couple conversed quietly behind the maid.

"I don't know, are you sure this is the castle? For some reason I imagined the castle being less...disturbing..." Stefano shuddered at the sight of a large skeleton in a clock. Winnie peered into the clock, grinning like a child.

"Grandma!" She whispered excitedly. "Father always said it's good to keep family close!"

"Which explains why they let Prince Frank send you away so easily?"Stefano asked, half sarcastic.

"Well...that was a special case!" Winnie said defiantly. Nation's ears perked up when she heard Frank's name.

"Excuse me?" Nation turned around slowly.

"Oh nothing!" Stefano covered for his wife. Suddenly a sort of music could be heard from a nearby room. Stefano cocked an eyebrow. "Are you throwing a party?"

"Yes, it's one of the Master's affairs." Nation answered.

"Which one?" Winnie joked nervously. Cosmo became irritated, that woman had no idea.

"You're very lucky. It's a very special night." Nation said becoming near emotionless as a statue. Cosmo decided that it was time to make his presence known, he always had been partial to grand entrances. He slid down the banister he was leaning on.

"You're lucky, She's lucky, we're all lucky!" He cackled, dashing behind the couple. Suddenly the clock began to chime. It chimed seven times though the clock said it was only six. Nation realized it was her cue to begin the Transsexual Planetary Dance. Rocky had invited powerful Transsexuals to Earth to celebrate in style, why was to become more apparent as the night continued. Nation opened her mouth to sing but her brother took over, causing his sister to sigh in relief, she had never been too confident in her singing voice.

_"It's astounding...time is fleeting...madness takes it's toll." _Cosmo sang. Winnie's ears perked up, remembering the parties Frank used to throw. She just couldn't remember the song very well. Cosmo turned to the other redhead, pointing at her. _"But listen closely."_ Nation interjected.

_"Not for very much longer..."_ She sang.

_"I've got to keep control!"_ Cosmo suddenly burst into a falsetto Winnie could only recognize as her father's singing voice. _"I remember doing the Time Warp! Drinking those moments when the blackness would hit me!"_ Nation joined in leaning in to her brother. _"And the void would be calling!"_ Winnie remembered the song the second the maid and butler opened the doors to the ballroom. She couldn't help but join in. The three along with the chorus of partygoers sung.

_ "Let's do the Time Warp again!"_

_

* * *

_

"History is repeating itself! It's the Denton Affair all over again!" Garnet squeaked.

"Clearly!" File exclaimed, obviously surprised by the development. Garnet began tapping her foot slightly, remembering dancing the Time Warp at parties. It was her favorite; she always took the second solo in the song while her brother took the first and their cousin Noll took the third. It was nearly tradition at this point. File looked at her foot, smiling with an idea. "Hey Garnet? Do you want to dance the Time Warp with me?"

"I'd love to!" Garnet grinned from ear to ear.

"Okay, but how do you do this dance? I never really got much of an opportunity to dance it in the past."

"That's easy File! It's just a jump to the left!" Garnet jumped with File following.

* * *

_"And then a step to the right!"_ The chorus sang with Winnie chiming in when she could remember the words.

* * *

_ "Put your hands on your hips!"_ Garnet sang

_ "And lock your knees in tight?" _File said, remembering from the Denton Affair movie he watched so often as a child.

_"And it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane!"_ The guests at the party danced. Stefano stood in awe, not totally understanding what was going in. He got closer to Winnie in hopes that she would comfort him. Instead she jumped out onto the dance floor and began to dance with them, unable to control her own instincts anymore. _"Let's to the Time Warp again!"_ Nation was shocked that their new guest knew the Time Warp, so much so that she forgot to begin her solo. Winnie jumped in, remembering her mother singing it with her as a child.

_"It's so dreamy! Oh fantasy free me!"_ Winnie sang, her singing voice was far lower than her speaking voice; it took the guests by surprise, _" So you can't see me, no not at all!" _She jumped up to a pillar, hanging on it like some sort of exotic dancer. To be honest, Stefano had never been more turned on by his wife than he was at that moment. _"In another dimension with voyeuristic intention. Well-secluded, I see all!"_ At that moment Nation realized why Winnie looked so familiar causing her eyes to grow wide.

"Mother?" She gasped to herself, nobody heard her she hoped.

_"With a bit of a mind flip, You're into the time slip!"_ Winnie smiled, allowing Cosmo to take over. The two redheads grinned at each other as if they had always known each other. They danced together.

_"and nothing can ever be the same…"_ Cosmo spun his sister around.

_"You're spaced out on sensation!"_ Winnie smiled, she hadn't had this much fun in ages, "_Like you're under sedation!"_

_"Let's do the time warp again!" _They sang with the chorus. Cosmo pointed over to the jukebox that Winnie used to play with as a child. Nation sat on top of it and began to finally sing her verse.

"_Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think when a snake of a guy game me an evil wink!"_ Winnie was surprised; the maid's voice was similar to Columbia's in a way. _" He shook me up, he took me by surprise. He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes. He stared at me and I felt a change! Time meant nothing never would again!"_ She joined the others by performing a tap solo over to her family. The group sang one last chorus of the Time Warp before they fell down in exhaustion. Stefano just stood there awkwardly, unsure what to say. Winnie remembered her husband standing near the stairs and rushed up to him, leaning on him for support. She was still tired after dancing harder than she had in her entire life

"Say!" Stefano said, causing all of the guests, Cosmo and Nation to sit up. " Do any of you know how to Mamushka?" Everybody, including Winnie, rolled their eyes.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! R&R please!

Jenny


	17. Worry

**Back with another chapter! Thanks to everybody who is reading and reviewing! It means a lot! Alright, we are closing in on the last seven chapters or so! I'm really excited! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Winnie, can we just find your family and get out of here? This place is giving me the creeps!" Stefano said, slowly backing away up the stairs with his wife.

"Seriously Stefano? You are an Addams; we can make it through anything! Don't worry, I'm sure two of these guests have to be my brother and sister!" Winnie reassured him, her eyes twinkling from a mixture of excitement and exhaustion. The couple backed up into the lift in the main hall, closing the doors behind them. "Everything will be fine! I'm here!" Winnie held her husband's hand, turning slightly to see a blond man in a cape turning to them from the lift. Winnie screamed, completely caught off guard. He grinned a sort of goofy grin but it was all the more unsettling to the couple. The gate of the lift suddenly flung open and the man sprung into a sprint out into the ballroom, nearly disregarding the couple other than giving Stefano a small high-five before leaping out onto the dance floor. He sang.

_"The Sword of Damocles is hangin over my head and I've got a feeling someone's gonna be cuttin the thread!"_ He sprinted about the ballroom as if it were nothing. Cosmo and Nation looked on unimpressed with their arms folded, secretly holding hands under their arms so nobody would see them.

"Brother...that girl, the guest...she looks like mother!" Nation whispered. " Do you think that we may be related?" Nation was worried.

"What? That's silly, she looks a little like mother but not near as much as you or I." Cosmo soothed, " We should probably just keep our mouths shut until we have her alone. Then we can ask her about her motives to coming here if you are really that set on knowing who she is exactly." They looked on as their 'Master' greeted the guests.

_"Oh, woe is me! My life is a misery! Oh can't you see that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer?"_ He jumped up on the stage, ripping off his cape to reveal a set of skintight gold underwear and matching running boots. "I woke up this morning with a start when I fell out of bed!" Cosmo and Nation backed him up vocally, dancing together.

_"That ain't no crime!"_ They jumped up to the stage and leaned on the large throne back to back.

_"And left from my dreaming was a feeling of unnamable dread!"_ Rocky pretended to cower at the throne; his twin servants put their hands on his shoulders. _"My high is low! I'm dressed up with no place to go!"_ The siblings pretended to sympathize. _"And all that I know is I'm at the start of a pretty big downer!"_ Rocky jumped up and took a jog around the room, using the jukebox to help push himself up and over the music machine. Nation and Cosmo stood up and performed a dance they were taught by their parents as children.

_"Sha la la la that ain't no crime!"_ They sang as they twisted their hips. Rocky ran about the room until he reached the scared couple, stopping in his tracks as they blocked his way. Stefano and Winnie looked at each other, not sure what to do until Winnie elbowed her husband. He spoke up.

"Hello! I'm Stefano Addams and this is my wife Winifred." Stefano introduced himself to the blonde man. The song was brought to an abrupt stop. The guests froze, fearful that their host would lash out on the unwelcomed guests.

"David! Natalie!" He summoned the siblings, each appearing from the crowd after their names were called. "Who are these?" He pointed a polished finger at the couple.

"Their car broke down far off in the forest. They require a place to stay for the night until they can call to get their car repaired." David said in a haunting monotone.

"Both of you!" Rocky ordered the siblings, "Conference!" The young Transsexuals joined their humanoid master, huddling away where they wouldn't be heard. "They cannot stay here! This night is far too important!" He whispered angrily at Cosmo.

"We can't just turn them away either! That woman is pregnant!" Cosmo argued.

"And I think that she may be related to us!" Nation blurted out. Both men gave her confused looks, "It's just that...she looks like mother..." She frowned like a child.

"Shut up Nation" Rocky hushed her, " Get them a room far from the lab and make sure they can't get out! You both will need to go bed immediately tonight and not leave your rooms or face the consequences." Rocky shot a look at Nation who lowered her eyes. Cosmo stared daggers at Rocky who only gave him a smirk back knowing that the young boy couldn't do anything about it. "This conference is over." The three broke apart. Rocky spoke to the couple. "So, my butler tells me you need a place to stay for the night. My maid Natalie will show you to it now." He snapped his fingers, Natalie walked up to the couple. Rocky turned to leave. "Join me in the lab everybody!" He grinned, exiting for the lift, Stopping to turn and look at the couple one last time. "Oh! Congratulations, you two must be very excited for your new addition..." Rocky smirked before leaving up the lift, the guests following, leaving the servants, Winnie and Stefano to themselves. Winnie was instantly surprised, how did he know she was pregnant, much less that their car broke down? Winnie needed answers.

"Excuse me...David?" She addressed the butler, "How did that man know I was pregnant? It isn't that obvious is it?" Winnie's eyes widened, she looked at her stomach for signs of growth.

"Yes, and how did you know about our car?" Stefano questioned. The siblings looked at each other, not sure how to answer. To tell the truth, Cosmo had guessed about the car but the pregnancy was made up.

"I only told the master those things so he would allow you both to stay here for the night. It is only coincidence that you are actually pregnant and that your car broke down." The butler nodded, leading them up the stairs of the main hall.

"Oh..." Winnie said, feeling almost shot down by his answer.

"But congrats on the baby!" Nation tried to cheer them up.

"Yes, thank you." Stefano answered, " We are both very excited!" He put his arm around his wife who just looked up and smiled.

"Now that we have you two alone though, may I ask a question?" Winnie's eyes grew a tiny glimmer of hope.

"Certainly!" Nation grinned. Privately, Cosmo became worried by Nation's suggestion that the woman before them could be their sister but he didn't want to worry his sister further than she had already made herself.

"You both look so young! You both can't be much older than sixteen!" Winnie gaped.

"Because we are fifteen. We are fraternal twins if you were wondering." Cosmo snapped at the woman, now looking at her in the right lighting, she did seem to look similar to their mother but with their father's eyes. Something was different about her though, something he couldn't describe. She had a naturally sensual aura about her that contradicted how she was dressed. Cosmo looked at Nation and then Winnie again, there was a small resemblance he couldn't deny.

"Oh...I'm sorry if that question sounded bad. It's just that generally children don't have to work as hard as you do." Winnie put her head down. Stefano shot a confused look at his wife. For a moment they felt as though they had a psychic connection. Mentally, they spoke to each other.

"_Does anything here seem a little suspicious?" Stefano looked at Winnie with a concerned look._

_ "A little but that is the nature of this place, things were always not as they seemed from what I learned as a kid." Winnie frowned._

_ "So should I ask about Cosmo and Nation or do you want to?"_

_ "I think it would be better if I did." Winnie took a deep breath, " Well here goes nothing."_

"We came here looking for my brother and sister, the heirs to the throne of Transsexual, Cosmo and Nation. Would you show us to them? It's very important that I see them soon. My mother, Queen Magenta and I have planned for me to carry out my pregnancy on Transsexual and we need to get there. My siblings have a spaceship and we need it to return home." Winnie explained, both siblings froze, turning around slowly to stare at the girl. Nation had been right. " I know it sounds crazy but that's why we are here. Please tell me we didn't walk to the wrong castle because I would feel really foolish if that was the case."

Nation was shocked on the outside but couldn't have felt better on the inside, she was right for once. Her entire life people had made fun of her inability to be very perceptive. She bonded very closely with Columbia as a result of this, becoming like Columbia's shadow as a child. Her brother on the other hand spent as much time with his father as possible, taking part in diplomatic discussions when he was as young as six. Out of all three siblings he was most likely the most fit to rule but his hotheaded nature had led people to believe that if it weren't for his sister he would end up much like Prince Frank. It was a running gag within the royal family that Magenta would swear if it weren't for the physical impossibility, Cosmo would have been made up of only his father's genetics. Secretly though, Magenta believed that had City grown up with her family that she would have turned out near identically to Magenta herself.

"Well then...here is your room!" Cosmo opened the door without answering Winnie. He pushed the couple in as fast as he could and locked the door behind him.

"You tired?" Winnie asked, lying down on the bed in defeat.

"Not a bit!" Stefano climbed on top of her and began to kiss down her collarbone. "You?"

"Not nearly!" She began to untie the ribbon in the back of her dress.

"Wait…do you think this is right?" Stefano stopped.

"What?"

"Having sex in someone else's home…" Winnie rolled her eyes at her husband.

"You realize that I could care less at this point?" Winnie raised her eyebrow, descending on his shirt. "The Time Warp is a known aphrodisiac on Transsexual and I am the technical heir to this castle. We could burn it down and we wouldn't get in trouble." She fumbled with the buttons. Stefano helped her, kissing her again.

"Whatever you say _Amore Mio_…." Stefano whispered his her ear, making Winnie shiver.

"Stefano…that's Italian!" Winnie said dreamily, she couldn't help but crash her lips into his. It would be an amazing night for both. Meanwhile the twins walked back to Cosmo's room, whispering.

"Brother, tell me" Nation held her brother's hand, swinging it slightly as they walked, "You didn't really guess that that lady was pregnant did you?"

"No…the more I think about it…the more I think you were right Nation." Cosmo said, staring at the floor. "Her fingers were changing color at the tips…I think she may actually be our sister. How is it possible?"

"We have to call mom and dad!" Nation said, pulling on her brother in an attempt to make him move closer to the lab. Cosmo halted.

"No! Rocky said we have to stay in our rooms!" Cosmo pulled his sister back. "In all likelihood he is still in there. We will have to wait until he has gone to sleep. We will have to find something to do until then. Any suggestions?" Cosmo looked up at her. Nation pulled her brother close and put her forehead against his.

"I think I have a few ideas…." She smiled at him coyly, pulling him into his room, though it's not like he was objecting much.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter! R&R please!**

** Oh! And "_Amore Mio" _means something along the lines of "My love" or " My soulmate" in Italian.**


	18. Suffering

**Wow! We are closing in on the last few chapters! I'm seriously going to miss this story when it's over! Thanks to all the readers who have stuck around for the long haul! I hope every chapter has been worth the wait! Excited? Totally!**

* * *

Cosmo woke up a few hours later in his bed with Nation next to him. Her naked body was barely covered by the paper-thin sheets. Cosmo wondered how he ended up so lucky, even if this whole experience was hell; it certainly had brought the siblings closer together. She struggled in her sleep, as if having a nightmare. Cosmo put a hand on her shoulder and she jolted awake.

"Cosmo?" She shivered, instantly clinging to her brother. He held her close to his body, stroking her frizzy blonde hair gently.

" It's okay Nation...it's only me." He soothed her, laying her back down. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He could tell Nation was smiling. "You alright?"

"I don't know, I had a dream Rocky tried to kill you and I just stood there...watching you as if I was glued to the floor!" Nation began to shake with sobs.

"My most beloved sister, I will never let that happen. I'd rather be banished to Earth than let him hurt me like that!" Cosmo sat up triumphantly, Nation sighed, it wad moments like this that reminded her why she loved the man in bed next to her so much. Cosmo suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah! Mom and Dad! We have to contact them! Do you think the coast is clear?"

"Maybe? We can go check if you think it might be safe..."Nation said timidly, knowing full well the consequences if they were to be caught. Cosmo nodded and got out of bed, pulling his pajamas on.

"I don't want to get you in trouble, go pretend you are asleep in your room. I'll contact mom and dad." Cosmo turned to leave.

"I'm hungry...will you bring me something back if you get the chance?" Nation asked innocently, getting out of bed and wrapping the sheet around her body in an attempt to maintain her modesty.

"Of course sister." Cosmo kissed her quickly, turning just as quickly to leave. Nation pulled Cosmo back into her. She kissed him passionately, causing Cosmo to melt. He loved how spontaneous she could be.

"I love you brother, please, don't be mad if you get caught. Rocky is very sharp, I don't want him to hurt you if you get caught and-" Cosmo cut his sister off.

"No Nation! I can't let you take a fall for me like that, not again!" Cosmo put his hands on his sibling's shoulders. "I can take care of myself. You already had to give up too much to him. Please, let me take this punishment." Cosmo searched in her eyes for some sign that she would comply. She only looked down at her feet, now remembering that horrible night a few months ago when Rocky caught the siblings in Cosmo's room for the first time. They had planned it to be their first time together. It had ended up only being Nation's...

The girl felt tears fall from her eyes. She hated herself for letting it happen but at the same time, the temporary shame was nothing compared to the permanent scars left by a whip on her brother's back. She let him take this one. Its not like what she lost that night could be replaced anyways.

"I understand brother..." Nation nodded, kissing her brother one last time before he left.

Cosmo crept down the hall to the lab, sneaking into the room that had formerly belonged to Columbia. There had long since been a door to the lab put there for easier access. The room was now lined with bookshelves that held various scientific texts and spare beakers. Cosmo cracked the door open ever so slightly only to realize the light was still on. He could hear a voice from the center of the lab.

"At last my love, you will be resurrected and those incestuous freaks will be destroyed. Then you, the true prince will be restored to your throne and we will rule Transsexual once more!" The voice was familiar. Cosmo peered in closer and gasped, Rocky, now clad in a black corset and fishnets was leaning on a tank filled with a strange liquid and what looked like a body! Cosmo let out a small squeal, realizing whose body it was. Prince Frank slept soundly in the tank. Rocky suddenly stirred having heard Cosmo's squeal. He looked around the lab, realizing he wasn't alone. By the time Rocky reached the door, Cosmo was gone. The young prince fled down the hall in the dark, not watching where he was going. Suddenly he bumped into something, falling to the floor. He cowered on the ground, looking up to see who it was.

"David, are you alright?" Winnie asked, helping the boy up.

"Sister...help..."Cosmo said like a child. Winnie's eyes grew wide, holding her brother in her arms.

"Cosmo?" Winnie walked with her brother to Nation's room

"Yeah...how...why...what...Rocky...Nation...help...!" Cosmo stuttered out.

"Where is Nation?" Winnie asked. Cosmo opened the door to reveal Nation sleeping in bed. She really had fallen asleep, the silly girl. Cosmo shook her awake, she sat up groggily.

"What's going on?" Nation asked, rubbing her eyes. "How did she get out?" She pointed to Winnie.

"I have my ways, I did grow up here after all Nation." Winnie sat down next to her.

"What? How did you know-"

"Cosmo told me. My name is Winnie but mother and father know me as City. City McKinley actually, firstborn to Magenta and Riff Raff McKinley and heir to the throne of Transsexual." Winnie bowed to her siblings, "But please, call me Winnie." Her sibling's mouths hung open, both taken back that she would state that she was the heir to the throne.

"So that's why you came here isn't it?" Cosmo lashed out at her, " You just wanted to take the throne from mother and father! You and Rocky are working together to bring Frank back! Well too bad lady! I just heard him talking to Frank's corpse and nowhere were you mentioned!" Both sisters stared, Nation looked as if somebody was holding a gun to her head and Winnie looked like she had just been shot.

"That was never my intention if that's what you are implying." Winnie said defensively. " I only need to go to Transsexual to ensure that my pregnancy goes well. I can't do this without my mother though honestly, I wish I could stay here. I think I may have some explaining to do." Winnie took a deep breath and told her siblings of how she came to be on Earth and everything there was to know about her. They sat there in shock, they didn't need to call their parents anymore, they had all the proof they needed in the young woman before them.

"Sister..."Nation smiled, now understanding that she had a sister who she could talk to. A sister who was married with a baby on the way, she had all the experience that she hoped her sister would have. Cosmo was excited to have a sister who had received nearly the same amount of learning as himself, maybe they could learn together he thought. "It's amazing…to meet you…I mean…" Nation looked dumbfounded.

"We are very happy you are here but we need to discuss something really important!" Cosmo sat on the bed in between his sisters. "Rocky wants to kill us!"

"What? Mother and Father told me he's dumber than the rocks he was named for!" Winnie crossed her arms, " Something doesn't seem right, he has a full brain now yes?"

"Yeah, he does. It's Eddie's." Nation confirmed. " It really does seem fishy though brother. Are you sure?" Nation cocked an eyebrow.

"Uncle Eddie! Well I'm sure if I tell him who I am then he would call it off. Eddie was like a big brother to me when I lived here!" Winnie suggested.

"That would be a great idea if it weren't for the fact that father wiped his memories when he put the rest of Eddie's brain in Rocky's body." Cosmo put his head in his hands. " He won't remember you. Why does he hate us now…why does he want Frank back?"

"Well, Frank did make him…I guess he misses his daddy…." Nation looked over at Winnie. Nation's sister shook her head.

"I think you may have the nature of their relationship slightly off…" Winnie sighed, " They were lovers…even if Frank was Rocky's 'daddy'" Winnie shuddered.

"Ew…that's gross…even by our family's standards…" Cosmo noted, shuddering in his seat. " But back to the important thing is that we have all three of our minds at work here so how are we going to stop him?"

"Let me go get Stefano, maybe he will be able to help us think of something!" Winnie rushed down the hall to her room. Stefano was sitting up in bed waiting for her.

"Did you find the kitchen?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No, but now that you mention it, I wish I had but I found Cosmo and Nation! You need to come meet them!" Winnie pulled him out of bed, handing him his clothes. " Quickly! We have to hurry before Rocky hears…" Suddenly a large crash could be heard, followed by a scream. Winnie bolted from the room down the hall to find Cosmo in the corner of Nation's room, his lips bleeding.

"Oh god! Did Rocky to this?" Winnie asked him, Cosmo tried to lift his head but seemed as if his didn't have an ounce of strength in his body left. "Brother, tell me now!"

"He got Nation…" Cosmo said weakly. " Help…" His head hit the floor again. At that moment, Stefano rushed in.

"Love, please, take care of Cosmo. Nation's in danger!" Winnie began to bolt out the door but Stefano grabbed her arm.

"No Winnie let me go! You can't go head to head with that guy in your condition!" Stefano held her back, " Think about the baby love…" He looked in her eyes. Winnie nodded.

"Just help me get Cosmo propped up on the bed." As Stefano lifted the young Transsexual onto the bed Winnie bolted for the door. The woman rushed down the hall searching for her sister desperately. Finally she found a room that had formerly belonged to Frank. She forced the door open to find Rocky on the floor with his head bleeding and Nation in the arms of a woman she couldn't see in the lighting. Stefano rushed in shortly after his pregnant wife.

"Who are you?" He exclaimed, " Let go of Nation!"

"Who's there?" The voice squeaked, turning around. A faint glimmer of red hair could be seen in the little light streaming through the window. Winnie's voice softened, realizing who it may be.

"Let my sister go!" Winnie stepped forward to get a better look.

"What? Winnie?" The voice got higher. " It's me! Columbia!" Stefano found the light switch, flipping it on to reveal Columbia with Nation cradled in her arms and an iron skillet on the floor under them.

"Columbia! Oh god what are you doing here? You saved Nation!" Winnie helped Columbia put Nation on the bed. Stefano tied Rocky up with chains he found upon searching the lab.

"How did you get here? You weren't here during the party!" Winnie marveled as they brought Cosmo to the bedroom so they could watch the twins to make sure they were safe when they woke up.

"Well yeah! Riff and Maggie were getting worried because you should have been home by now but you weren't so they sent me down to check out the castle to make sure you were safe. When I got here everybody was asleep so I figured I would too. I mean, the trip down here is really exhausting sometimes!" Columbia gushed, " When I got to my room though, Rocky was trying to rape Nation! Poor kid was passed out too; she probably wouldn't have even known it was happening! Ever since the time that we came to Earth looking for you when you were sixteen I kept an iron skillet in my dresser drawer. One whack over the head and Rocky was out like a big, stupid, light!" Columbia said triumphantly.

"Wow Aunt Columbia! Didn't know you had it in you!" Winnie cheered. They hugged for a moment, only being interrupted by Stefano reentering after tying Rocky up to a wall in the lab.

"Hey, do we have anything stronger than rope in this place? Rocky is a strong guy from what Winnie has told me. I don't think rope will hold him after he wakes up.

"Probably, I'll go look around!" Columbia said cheerfully, " Keep an eye on Cosmo, he is gonna have one hell of a headache when he wakes up!" Columbia left the room to search.

"Wow, she really seems to care for your brother and sister doesn't she?" Stefano asked, sitting down on the floor and pulling his wife into his lap.

"She had better, she helped raise them. From what she was telling me, Columbia is like a second mother to them since my parents are always so busy. She cares about those kids like she birthed them herself!" Winnie smiled at her sleeping siblings, knowing that they were in good hands. A crash could suddenly be heard followed by the sounds of tap shoes clicking down the halls. Columbia appeared back in the doorway, looking as if she had seen a ghost.

"Guys…I think we are going to need something a lot stronger than chains and fast!" Columbia was breathing heavily.

"Why is that?" Stefano asked, standing up.

"Because he escaped…"

* * *

"Oh please no!" Garnet latched on to File's arm, " Make it stop! I don't want to hear this!" She nearly had tears streaming down her face. File put the book down, stopping in his tracks.

"Garnet? Are you alright?" File lifted the princesses' chin so her eyes would meet his.

"I know this has a happy ending but…but…" Garnet stammered.

"It's okay! Don't worry!" File hugged her, " I understand! You hate hearing that your mother was in danger, even more so the family that you clearly care about so much. I know it hurts but I think it would be a good idea to see this one through. Your mother was a brave woman, I can tell just by reading this. Wherever she is now, she is happy and missing you. This life or the next, she is still with you. No matter what!" File thought back to his own mother telling him the same things he was saying now.

"My father doesn't even talk about her anymore. Salem once told me that he can't remember what she looks like and we have portraits of her in the castle IN PLAIN SIGHT!" Garnet cried. " My cousins don't even remember her! I just don't understand why everybody refuses to remember her…"

"Maybe they just don't want to feel that pain again. I remember when my father died; my mother didn't want to talk about him at all…it just hurt too much. Think about it. Your grandparents spent years of their lives looking for her then just as things seem to fall into place she disappears and there are no leads ever brought forth! I can imagine that that would be the worst pain of all." File slumped in his chair.

"It will get better…" Garnet finally responded after a silence.

* * *

**What will happen next? Excited for the last few chapters? I am! R&R please!**

**Jenny**


	19. Return

**Sorry too keep you waiting! For the past few months I have been preparing to perform in a show and we have reached tech week so everything is really hectic. This chapter was written and completed last week, that just shows how busy I have been. Alright, enough of my babbling! You came here for a story and a story you shall receive! Happy reading!**

* * *

Columbia woke the twins up, it wasn't safe to have them simply lying there anymore. Winnie paced the room, unsure how to continue. She wondered what would happen when he found them and if there were a possibility she would die tonight. Stefano sat on a chair near the window when he had an idea.

"Wait! What if we left the house and took Columbia's ship back to Transsexual? We could strand Rocky here!" He felt proud of his idea but a freshly awakened Cosmo shot it down.

"The ship Columbia would have used couldn't support all five of us, it's too small and we would die in a matter of hours." He rubbed his head.

"There has to be a way to get Rocky on our side again, he is still Eddie down there somewhere! I can't kill my uncle like that." Winnie leaned against a wall, exasperated. The room was silent until Winnie shot up again. " I have an idea! Well sort of..."

"What is it? We don't have much time, Rocky could find us any minute!" Columbia stood up from her seat.

"Stefano, do you remember the time that we went on that double date with Lukas and Wednesday? How we saw that movie?"

"Yeah...it was terrible." Stefano made a face, "What's your point?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well remember how they found out that the bad guy was being brainwashed through a microchip in his brain? It had been planted there by the real bad guy and was controlling the fake bad guy from behind the scenes." Winnie explained. " What if the same thing is happening to Rocky? I mean, from what I have heard, his recent actions are nothing like his real personality! I can't remember how they saved him though..." Everybody looked around, the were all skeptical except for Nation. The princess remembered that when they first arrived at the castle Rocky had a visitor. He was a very mysterious guest and that night they slept together; the next night Rocky's behavior began to change. Cosmo had been sunburned the day before and was resting in the water tank in the lab to heal. He wouldn't have remembered the guest because he never met the man.

"Do you really think that something you saw in a third-rate movie would really work Winnie?" Cosmo scoffed

"Hey, it worked the first time. Frank got the idea for Rocky after seeing a Frankenstein movie and that worked, who's to say this won't work?" Columbia remembered.

"Yeah! I'm with Winnie! Lets try it!" Nation exclaimed, " Umm...what are we trying exactly?"

"We are going to electrocute Rocky to short out the microchip!" Stefano stood up, for a split second he felt like his Uncle Gomez, getting excited of his ideas as he was.

"But how?" Cosmo still wasn't convinced.

"Well...Stefano, do you have any peas with you?" Winnie's mind struck gold.

"I have one or two with me for emergencies but I don't see how that will help us?" Stefano said, "But they are back at the car..."

"Good, we can't risk blowing up the castle anyways!" Winnie grinned, Cosmo, Nation, and Columbia all gave each other worried looks. "When Stefano and I first became friends we built what we call 'peas.' They are pea-sized bombs capable of destroying an entire mansion! I would need to tone the intensity down though if we were to use one."

"If we can reconfigure one to make electricity instead of explosions, we can have Rocky swallow one somehow and it will shock him from the inside. If we are lucky, it saves him and shorts out whatever is causing his behavior!" Stefano finished his wife's thought.

"And if we aren't lucky?" Cosmo crossed his arms.

"Then he blows up and dies." Columbia says, her eyes wide with fright.

"So how are we going to pull this off?" Nation asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

" I have a few ideas, first of all, we need to get to the car." Winnie said, pushing the door open. The group ran down the hall, reaching the stairs as fast as they could. When they reached the bottom, they discovered Rocky was blocking their way.

"Leaving so soon?" He said menacingly. The group began to back up slowly, Winnie whispered to Stefano.

"We need to distract him...did Gomez ever teach you to fence?" Winnie asked.

"A little, I was never very good but you need me to help with the bomb!" Stefano whispered a protest.

"But at this point, I think we need a distraction more. See the lift?" Winnie tilted her head over to the lift.

"On the right side of that lift, there are two antique foils on the wall. Get Rocky interested then hold him off as long as you can. His movements are clunky, it shouldn't be too hard to jump around him and avoid his advances." Stefano nodded at his wife's plan.

"On my signal, you all make a break for it!" Stefano told the group, they all nodded. Suddenly Stefano jumped over the rails of the stairs and rushed over to the foils. Ripping them off the walls. Rocky rushed over to him, unsure of the man's plan. "En Guard!" Stefano tossed the muscle man the other foil. They paced in a circle; Stefano lunged at Rocky, shouting. " NOW!"

The rest of the group bolted for the car, which was a few miles away. When they reached the car, Winnie opened the driver's side drawer and pulled a small metal vial out of one of their suitcases as well as a small stack of maintenance tools. She sat down, positioning herself so she could work in the back seat of the car and began to examine the pea.

"So this is all fine and dandy and all but how are we going to get Rocky all the way out here?" Cosmo asked.

"Shh! This is a delicate process. Go figure it out. In the meanwhile, get all of the luggage and valuables out of the car; bring them back to the kitchen. It's the only place Rocky wouldn't think to look and you can get in without being seen." Winnie hushed him while taking off the hard outer layer of pure sulfur. "And tell Columbia to pull the taps off of her shoes, I need them." Back in the castle, Rocky was having no luck reaching Stefano, who was now hanging from the lighting fixtures in the ballroom. He hadn't realized that he had the Addams' dexterity in him. It was making him get cocky though silently, Stefano prayed that the chandelier wouldn't fall. Suddenly Cosmo rushed in, panting heavily from making repeated trips from the car to the castle.

"Hey Rocky!" Cosmo waved his hands, " Over here you big stupid bag of rocks!" He teased the muscle man.

"Get back here!" Rocky chased after the boy out of the house. Stefano jumped down from his place on the ceiling, sighing with relief. Nation poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Stefano, come on!" She motioned, he nodded and the princess disappeared. Stefano looked at the foil with pride, tossing it up in the air slightly then catching it. Uncle Gomez would be proud. Winnie was nearly done with the bomb; she carefully covered the metal marble in a coating of melted chocolate she had found in the car.

"So why are you coating it in chocolate?" Columbia asked.

"Helps it go down better. Fooled Pugsley every time, why not Rocky?" Winnie shrugged, placing the finished product in a pea shooter Cosmo retrieved for her. The women left the car to find it was nearly daylight and pouring rain. Cosmo ran up to them and hid behind his family.

"Here he is!" Cosmo pointed to a drenched and very angry Rocky.

"Everybody step back!" Winnie held up the pea shooter. She waved her arms.

"Hey Rocky! I've got a surprise for you! My name isn't Winnie! It's me, City! Uncle Eddie! Don't you remember me?" She looked like a puppy that had been kicked in the side. For a second, Rocky froze as if something inside him was going haywire. He began to shake and convulse as if he were having a seizure. He fell to the floor on his knees for a second. The group looked on as Winnie got closer. She jumped back when Rocky got back up.

"City! It's you!" She heard Eddie say from within Rocky's body, it instantly changed to a darker voice, one Winnie didn't recognize.

"Get her!" The dark voice scolded Eddie.

"Eddie? It worked?" Columbia looked as if she was going to cry.

"No!" Eddie fought the voice, his body physically struggling with itself.

"You don't have a choice!" The voice became more powerful.

"Make me!" Eddie argued with himself.

"Fine, I will!" Rocky looked like he had been punched in the stomach, falling to the floor. For a moment he seemed dead again but he instead jumped up and charged at Winnie.

"I'm sorry kid..." Rocky's eyes filled with remorse as he got closer to her.

"Me too Eddie..." Winnie raised the pea shooter and shot the bomb in Rocky's open mouth. He halted in his tracks, choking on the pea. Stefano ran up from behind and punched him in the back, activating the bomb inside Rocky. The couple fled as Rocky began to smoke and shake violently. The family hid behind the car in hopes that it would protect them from the shock. Columbia sat next to Nation and Cosmo who were huddled up closely to each other. Winnie and Stefano held each other's hands on Columbia's other side. They were all afraid that Rocky wouldn't make it through the bomb's attack.

"Please...I hope Eddie is alright..."Columbia whispered a prayer.

"Please!" Winnie joined in, " God I feel sick..."

"Winnie, are you alright?" Stefano asked urgently, " Is the baby okay?"

"I don't know...I just don't think I could live with myself if he doesn't make it through this…" Winnie said, putting her head in her hands. "Poor Eddie...do you think he will still be there once this is over?"

"We can only hope Winnie..."Nation gave her a weak smile. The group heard a sudden thud against the soil. Rocky had fallen face down to the floor, barely breathing at all. Columbia jumped out of her seat and ran to him, falling on the floor next to him.

"Wait! Columbia, put these on!" Stefano handed her a pair of rubber gloves he had stolen from the castle kitchen on his way outside. "I don't know if he still has any electricity in him." Columbia nodded and pulled the pink gloves on. She carefully rolled Rocky on to his back and examined him. Slowly, the rest of the group came out from behind the car to see what had happened. Rocky stirred slightly, his eyes barely cracked open.

"Hey..." He said hoarsely, he sounded like Eddie. Columbia's eyes lit up.

"Eddie?" She asked in disbelief, " Is that really you?"

"You better believe it..." He said, " I missed you..."

"Oh god Eddie! I missed you so much!" Columbia squeaked, tears falling from her eyes. She helped him stand up with Stefano's help thanks to a second pair of rubber gloves that Cosmo had stolen thinking they would be useful later. Slowly, the entire group walked back to the castle together. Winnie walked in front with her brother and sister on either side of her.

"I can't wait to go home!" Winnie smiled at them, " You know I have never seen Transsexual? I was born and raised here." Winnie informed them.

"Yeah! Mom and Dad are going to be so happy to see you!" Nation cheered.

"You are going to love it on Transsexual!" Cosmo smiled up at her. Behind the sibling, Columbia and Stefano helped Eddie walk to the castle. Eddie turned to Stefano for a moment, looking him in the eye.

"So, you married City eh?" He questioned, "And you knocked her up?"

"Yes...we have been together for as long as I want to remember. I can't picture my life without her. I remember when we first met she and I danced together at my father's funeral. She was so beautiful and didn't even know it, then again though I didn't either, it took a few years before I did and now I couldn't be happier. I'd do anything for her and when our baby arrives, I'll do everything I can to make sure that they are both happy. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep them safe." He said with a glimmer in his eye.

"That's what I like to hear." Eddie smiled. Columbia felt her eyes well up with tears, she couldn't have hoped for anything better for the young Transsexual. Her parents would be so proud of her.

"I'm so excited to get home! I can't wait to see her mother's face when she sees City!" Columbia squealed, her expression suddenly changed to a frown. "Oh... my...god...I just realized something..."

"What's up?" Eddie asked, "You okay?"

"No….City is having a baby...I'm going to be a grandparent… I'm getting OLD!" Her eyes grew wide.

"You couldn't be very old, you don't look a day over twenty five!" Stefano objected.

"Transsexual slows the aging process in humans by a bit." Cosmo shouted back over the laughs of his sisters. " Same thing will happen to you Stefano!" They all walked in silence after that, reaching the castle shortly after.

"Okay everybody!" Columbia stood up straight, " Cosmo! Nation! Go get the control panel fired up! City, could you and Stefano get your bags up to your room?" She asked them.

"What about you and Rocky?" Winnie asked.

"We'll catch up later." Columbia winked, causing Winnie's eyes to widen in a mix of embarrassment and fear. She didn't like to think about her Aunt being sexually active...at all. Stefano nodded and took Winnie's hand, pulling her to the kitchen where their things were stored. Winnie sat on the counter.

"You excited to see your parents again?" Stefano asked

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm not scared out of my mind. I mean it's been seventeen years since I knowingly saw them...It's scary. Talking is one thing but seeing…that's something I don't know how I'll react to…"

"I understand that." Stefano said, sitting on the counter next to her. "But I know you are going to be amazing! Whatever happens, I'll be right here with you, no matter what." He kissed her forehead, causing giggles from the kitchen door. Nation stood in the doorway, trying to keep herself from giggling too much.

"Hi!" She said to detract from the audible silence. " Soo, we reached Transsexual!" She announced with a tiny shrug.

"Already? Columbia made it sound like it should take days!" Winnie panicked.

"No!" Nation laughed, " On a tiny outdated pod like the one Columbia was using it would take a day or so! On a big amazing castle ship like this, the biggest wait is having to get to the control room at the top of the castle!" She pulled her sister and brother-in-law off the counters to the front door. Cosmo stood at the door with his hand on the handle, ready to open the door for them.

"Where are Columbia and Rocky?" Stefano asked.

"They'll catch up later." Cosmo opened the door to a world that was dark as night with moon drenched shores on all sides leading to the most massive castle Winnie and Stefano had ever seen. Winnie could feel her eyes widen with excitement, within the hour she would finally see her parents! It made her want to cry.

"Welcome to Transsexual sis!"

* * *

**Man I hate the fact that this story is coming to a close but don't worry! I'll make it worth the wait! R&R please! **

**Jenny**


	20. Family

**I seriously can't believe that this is the second to last official chapter. It's driving me wild that this is over already. I'm gong to seriously miss writing this story but hopefully the sequel will be here soon enough! Thank you to those of you who have stuck around with me and this story for the long haul! It means a lot that people love my writing that much! Okay, without further ado, here is the final true chapter to "Lost," enjoy!**

* * *

Nation ran back in the castle and grabbed two suitcases. She hoped that they had nightclothes in them realizing how late it was on Transsexual at that moment.

"Lets get going! Come on!" Nation rushed ahead of her family, by the time they had realized she had bolted off she was nearly to the castle door. They ran to catch up with her. The group walked hurriedly into the castle where they were greeted by the guards. Cosmo led the group to a room with a desk. A larger, white haired man that lacked the appearance of a neck was sitting at the desk surrounded by books. Cosmo asked hurriedly.

"Where are the King and Queen? They have important visitors that need to see them as soon as possible." Cosmo looked at the man sharply. The man answered in a strange tone, seemingly questioning Cosmo's very existence.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. They are in very important negotiations with Mars. They won't be out of their meeting for some time." The whole group sighed in exasperation. Winnie felt let down having secretly imagined a meeting like a movie she had seen where the reunion takes place on the sunset with the characters running to each other, falling into an embrace that lasts for what feels like forever. This was nothing like she had planned. Columbia huffed entering the room with Eddie tagging behind her.

"Well too bad! Mars is gonna have to wait!" Columbia grabbed Winnie's hand and pulled her out of the room and down the hall. "Don't worry, I'll do everything I can to get you to your mom and dad!" They reached a large golden door with a silver lightning bolt on it. Columbia slipped in the room, leaving the rest of the group in the hall to wait. Winnie bounced slightly, trying to keep her nerves, morning sickness, and incredible urge to sleep at bay. Stefano rubbed the back of his neck, all this had happened so fast. It felt like it had only been days he found out he was going to be a father, less than an hour ago he was fencing for his life against a possesed muscle man and now he was meeting his wife's parents whom weeks ago he didn't know existed. The married couple was visibly exaughsted and Nation could see it almost instantly.

"It's going to be okay! The beds here are very soft, it will be very easy to fall asleep! I know this is all so much to absorb! I understand that! I mean, take me and Cosmo! Earlier tonight we didn't even know we had a sister, before this morning we didn't have hope that we would ever be happy again and now...thanks to you two...our sister...and our brother." She looked at Stefano warmly. Cosmo took over.

"We owe you two everything! No matter what happens tonight, we'll be here for you both if you need it! Doubt you will though, mother and father must miss you very much to have sent Columbia to come and make sure you made it home safely." He nodded. Columbia then ran out the door, slamming it behind her as if she didn't want the group to see what was inside. Se looked ragged, almost as if she had seen a ghost.

"Soo...the negotiations aren't going so well..." She said the second a large thud accompanied by shouting was heard. "Maybe this will have to wait until morning, you all look tired anyways. I'll show you to your room..." Cosmo and Nation walked off in the opposite direction to their room. Columbia led the remaining adults to an elevator hidden by a painting of a rather large woman with curly black hair. Winnie assumed that it was the Old Queen causing her eyes to widen. It was still amazing to her that just a few years ago; it was her mission to save the Queen's life. Winnie felt as if she had failed for a moment but then remembered her mother telling her that the queen had never needed her help, she would never be a hero as Eddie and Columbia had told her she would in that fateful car ride away from the home she had known her whole life. Eddie spoke up, forcing Winnie to snap out of her trance.

"I'm surprised you're still standing City! You look exhausted!" Eddie said, "How long have you been up? I mean, you are running on two hours of sleep, that can't be too good for the baby right?" He looked to Columbia for an answer; she just shrugged, never having had children herself.

"I guess? Maybe? I barely remember Magenta's pregnancies but I know it's not good for Earthling babies so maybe it's the same?" Columbia led thr couple to their room in silence, opening a smaller version of the large door on the bottom floor. "Here we are, when you wake up just ring the bell and a servant will help you with anything you need in the morning. As another servant to get the rest of your luggage and it should be here in no time! Night guys! See you in the morning!" She and Eddie left the couple to their room. Winnie fell on the bed, ripping her shoes off as fast as she could. Stefano followed.

"This bed is so soft, i don't understand how they made it this way. I could almost sink in and sleep here forever!" Stefano marveled as he bounced on the bed slightly. He pulled their nightclothes out of the bags Nation had brought for them and began to take off his shirt.

"I know! I'm so tired, though I think I'd fall asleep on a bed of hot coals at this point." Winnie sighed as she pulled off her dress. She stood up in only her underclothes, walking to a mirror and absentmindedly staring at her stomach. Suddenly, she froze. Stefano looked on, he could tell Winnie was shaken by something she had seen.

"Love?" Stefano asked his wife, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." She put a hand on her tiny belly, barely noticing a bump forming. "It's just...that bump wasn't there before was it?" She asked her husband nervously, running her hand over it again.

"I don't think so?" He said, walking up next to her, "I think I would have noticed it when we were...that was...fast! I didn't think the bump would be showing just yet..." Stefano was shocked that his wife's pregnancy was showing already, it made him wonder if she had been pregnant longer than they had initially thought.

"Well I suppose there's no use in worrying now. I'm tired..." Winnie threw on a nightgown and crawled under the covers on the bed and curled up in a ball. Stefano joined her, putting his arm around her protectively with one hand on her stomach. They fell asleep almost instantly.

A few hours later, Winnie woke up feeling nauseas. She assumed it was morning already and left her husband in their bed for the restroom where she relieved her stomach. She looked around the room for some sort of mouthwash somewhere. She discovered some in a cabinet and began to clean her mouth. She looked around as she swished the minty chemical around in her mouth and noticed a clock.

_ 'Its ten in the morning already?'_ She thought as she spat the mouthwash into the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror and twisted her face in disgust. She looked like a wreck, and why shouldn't she? Only hours ago Winnie was fighting for her life to defend her new family. The pregnant Transsexual peered one last time into the bedroom where her husband still slept soundly. She smiled at him, she loved how peaceful he looked when he slept and wondered how much longer it would last with a baby on its way faster than she initially thought. With one last look at her husband she left for the shower. An hour later Winnie was dressed and ready to begin her day. She entered her bedroom again to notice Stefano was still sleeping. It made her giggle that he could sleep in so late, something she had never been accustomed to. Winnie kissed Stefano's forehead and left, she couldn't wait any longer, it was time to meet her parents.

She walked down the hall cautiously, passing a large window. Outside it was still just as dark as it had been when they arrived the night prior. Winnie wondered if this is how she would spend the rest of her life, dwelling in the land of night when all she had known was a world of sunlight. She arrived at the throne room and wondered if this was going to be the moment that she had longed for all these years. Then it hit her, what if they weren't as she remembered? She became stricken with a sudden fear that everything she had hoped for was going to be just that, hope. Her hand slowly reached for the doorknob, twisting it even slower. The door opened but Winnie kept her eyes closed. She entered slowly and just as she had begun to open her eyes she was grabbed by what she surmised were the guards. They forced her to the floor. A voice rang out.

"Who are you and why are you intruding on the throne room of your king and queen?" Winnie recognized the voice as her father's. Her heart sank realizing that he didn't remember her. Winnie looked up slowly, her and father sat on their silver thrones. Magenta looked similarly to how she had looked when she was discuised as Nation, her hair was pulled back tightly into a bun that was coveres by a silver crown. Small streaks of red hair had become lighter and one or two wrinkles had graced her face. Riff Raff had lost his hair and he wore small specticles that made his eyes appear even smaller by contrast. Winnie was frozen; this was not how she had hoped to meet her parents at all.

"Well?" Magenta asked, her voice ringing with frustration.

"I...I..." Winnie studdered. She stopped and took a deep breath. She knelt and bowed her head, still unsure how to speak to royalty, family or not."I am Winefred Addams. I've come here in search of my parents after seventeen years of searching and longing. After seventeen years I would like to introduce myself, not as the daughter you were forced to let go of but as the daughter you have been searching for." She took one last deep breath, "My name is City Addams, formerly City McKinley and…and I've missed you both very much." Winnie smiled through the tears streaming down her face. She would go on to give the same speech to the people of Transsexual when she introduced herself a month later. Magenta stood up, tears flowed from her eyes. She ran across the throne room and fell to the floor, hugging her long-lost daughter. Riff Raff followed, all three of them cried openly, praying that they would always be that way and for a long time, it certainly would be.

A few days later City was brought to the royal doctor for her first pre-natal checkup. The doctor informed her that she was indeed only a month pregnant or so but Transsexual pregnancies are much shorter than Earthling pregnancies. The young couple was relieved that the baby was healthy after all that had happened. Months passes as the reunited family settled into their new life together. City couldn't remember a time when she had been so happy.

City woke up one night; it was darker than usual causing her to assume it was late at night. She looked down at her growing baby bump. Her stomach rumbled, she was hungry and assumed the baby was too. Careful not to wake Stefano she crept out of bed and rushed down the hall to the castles kitchen. She had done this so many times before that it was second nature to her. City walked over to the large freezer, bundling her robe closer to her body she walked inside. She pulled a small carton from a shelf and exited, sitting down at the counter and digging in with a discarded spoon. She sighed as the vanilla ice cream touched her tongue. City quietly enjoyed the earthling food until she heard a creak at the door. City jumped.

"Hello sister!" Nation entered, she sat down next to City.

"Hey Nation, why are you up this late at night?"

"Uhm...well...I..." Nation suddenly looked very shy. The blonde girl stared at her feet, twisting one to the side slightly.

"Spit it out..." City was too tired to wait for an answer.

"I get really hungry after sex..." Nation mumbled. City just stared at her, eyes wide with shock. The idea of her siblings being sexually active with each other was still unsettling, though there were far worse things on the Addams family escutcheon. City silently put the carton and spoon in front of her sister. Her appetite had officially left her.

"Fantastic..." City shivered. What happened next surprised both girls, "Me too...I love cuddling after but I just can't, not anymore at least. The baby kicks and tends to ruin it these days. I guess it doesn't want me having sex, ironic considering it is half Transsexual and the other half is Addams. Oh well, I just miss it a bit. I'm telling you, the second I can, I am locking myself in a room with Stefano and we are going to go at it like two rabbits." City shrugged. Nation stared blankly at City, shocked that she could even mutter a response of that sort. She grinned, lifting the spoon to her mouth.

"I'm glad you came home..." The sisters sat in silence for a while until Nation spoke up. "So...where did that come from? I've never heard you talk like that before?"

"I'm an Addams, It's sort of something I was raised with. I may have been born a McKinley but I was raised an Addams. The libido of a Transsexual is a nice plus though!" City winked causing Nation to laugh.

"I'm so glad Columbia and Eddie were good at following my directions." Magenta said from the doorway, both girls jumped in surprise.

"Mom, what are you doing up?" Nation tilted her head.

"I get hungry after sex." Magenta said frankly, rummaging in a cabinet for something to eat.

"What the hell? Did everybody have sex tonight but me?" City was astonished.

"Probably." Nation said just as frankly as their mother.

"Well, it is Saturday night." Magenta winked similarly to how City had. She sat down next to the girls, gnawing at a small chicken leg.

"Well...damnit..." City sighed. She set her head on the table in frustration. "Mom...when am I due? Please tell me it's soon!"

"Well, if a Transsexual pregnancy is five months and earthling pregnancy is nine...that would mean…" Magenta calculated.

"Seven months I think...maybe less because Winnie is from here and not Earth..." Nation stated, showing off the natural affinity for mathematics she received from her father. While normally she lacked common sense, it was undeniable that she could be smarter her brother if she paid more attention.

"So then...any day now right?" City asked.

"I suppose so, do you think you're ready?" Magenta asked her eldest daughter.

"I don't know if I will ever be ready mother, I suppose I will have to learn as I go. I mean, did you know what you were doing when I was born?"

"Not at all, it wasn't so hard having only Columbia and your father to help me. When you were past infancy I had an easier time but I still wish I had been able to connect with you more when you were an infant." Magenta nodded.

"Well clearly you did a good job or City wouldn't be here now right?" Nation added.

"Of course!" City agreed, she yawned, remembering it was still the middle of the night. "Well, I suppose I should go to sleep now, being up this much can't be good for the baby!" City chuckled, getting out of her seat. She headed for the door, leaving the female members of her family to their snacks. She was halfway down the hall when she was suddenly stricken with pain in her lower abdomen. City fell to the floor in agony, faintly noticing a puddle of liquid on the floor between her legs. The rest was a large blur until another massive pain shot through her. She opened her eyes and realized she was in a hospital somewhere. Stefano held her hand tightly, her eyes darted to him.

"It's alright love, you are in labor. You have been for some time now. Nation and your mother found you in the hallway after you passed out. Now, the doctor says you are nearly ready to begin pushing." Stefano informed his wife. He looked scared out of his mind.

"What?" City's eyes went wide as another wave shot through her body.

"Your Highness, the baby is nearly here. I am going to need you to push when I tell you to." The doctor told her. "You have been doing surprisingly well all things considered. Ready! One...two...three...PUSH!" City screamed as she used every amount of strength she had, though it wasn't much considering she had only regained consciousness moments ago. She felt it nearly impossible to put forth anything more than a small push. What felt like hours flew by, ending in the sudden cries of an infant. City felt her eyes well up with tears as the doctor said. "Congratulations Your Highness, you have a daughter!" The staff cheered. City's head fell back against her pillow, she was so tired but held her arms out awaiting her daughter nonetheless. A nurse handed City the newborn, who was still crying. The new parents stared down at the child. City held her daughter close, the sudden warmth made the child stop crying. She blinked a few times, staring back up at her parents. As a half-breed, her eyes, much like Wednesday, Pugsley, and Lilith were a deep shade of purple at birth. The girl already began to show a small tuft of pinkish hair on her head. She was perfect in every way.

"Welcome to the world..." City smiled at her child.

"Any ideas for a name love?" Stefano asked lovingly, resting his head against City's.

"Garnet. I love the color of her eyes, it's a shame they won't stay that way. I want her to remember that she is special and those eyes are it." The baby yawned, closing her eyes.

"It's perfect." Stefano whispered, "Welcome to the world Princess Garnet."

* * *

**Daww! It's a baby! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of the story. Hopefully I will be able to upload the epilogue shortly! See you then! R&R please!**

**Jenny**


	21. Finale

**Alright, here we go! The very end of the story! Thanks again for reading all the way to the ending! I'll see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

"Is that it?" Garnet asked in disbelief, flipping through the remainder of the pages in the books.

"It appears so?" File looked at the rest of the books on the shelf until he found an old calendar record. He opened it and looked around until he found a page that had all the dates from May of 2016, the month and year City disappeared. "According to this old record, she was set to record the rest of her story a few days before she disappeared. I suppose we will never know the rest now, though I don't think you will need it. You were sort of there weren't you?" File pointed to a date on the calendar.

"Well yes but there was so much I never got to know about her! Did father still call her Winnie or did he call her City? Did she ever miss Earth? Why did she even go back there by herself? Why wouldn't she let us go with her?" Garnet became hysterical. File put his hands on her shoulders and rested his forehead on hers.

"Garnet? You know what you could do? Your mother was only one half of a marriage that seemed to be able to survive anything, why don't you go talk to your father? Maybe he could supply the answers you need?" Garnet looked at her shoes, unsure what to do. She took a breath and sighed.

"He hardly talks anymore, I'm not even sure how I could even start the conversation, much less keep one going long enough to bring up mother..." She paced the room, eventually sitting on a stack of books. "I have to just do it." She nodded, standing up. "I can do it! I just know it!" Garnet hugged File tightly, kissing him on the cheek. "Oh thank you File! You have been so much help to me! I don't know how I could ever thank you!" Garnet rushed out of the room,leaving File alone in his office touching his cheek in the spot where Garnet had kissed it earlier. It was that moment when File realized what he had been feeling all the time he spent with Garnet, love.

Garnet sped down the hall searching for her father. Stefano was in the library reading, he had spent the majority of his time there since City had died, which is what he felt he had to assume at this point. It had been four years since City had disappeared, two since the royal search party disbanded. If she were alive she would have come home by now. Stefano sat reading one of his favorite novels when Garnet came rushing in, startling him halfway out of his seat.

"Gigi?" Stefano used Garnet's childhood pet name. "What are you doing running in the halls? Do you know how unsafe that is?" He stood up, bringing his daughter over to a seat across from his.

"Father! I need to know things and I need to know them now! I can't wait in silence anymore." Garnet instantly raised her voice, never having sounded so gravely serious in her whole life.

"What is it?" Stefano had become alarmed by his daughter's sudden change in demeanor.

"It's about mother, I have to know-" Garnet's father cut her off.

"No Garnet, I don't want to talk about your mother. It's only been a few years and really, I don't feel I'm ready for that kind of conversation yet." Stefano said sternly, sounding slightly hurt all the same.

"Yeah, it's been FOUR YEARS! It's like you want us to forget about her altogether! Do you know Salem can't even remember what she looks like? There are portraits of her everywhere yet you walk around as if she never existed! I had the royal criminologist tell me all about her, you two had gone through everything together and now look at you! You have practically thrown it all away because you lost hope! Well guess what father; I haven't because I have hope that she is still out there somewhere! Columbia, grandmother, grandfather, Cosmo and Nation and me! We all know she is still out there, why have you given up?" Garnet's voice softened having realized the caliber of the things she was saying. There was an eerie silence between the father and daughter. Stefano realized his daughter had been right. He wondered how long it had been since he had smiled, it had to have been forever. He had lived in an abyss of his own depression and ignored his children's basic emotional needs in the process. He felt like a fool. They needed to talk, as a family. Stefano walked up to his daughter and pulled her into his arms.

"Okay Gigi, what do you want to know? But first, go get your brother. I think it's important he hear all this too..."That night, the trio discussed City in the fullest detail and for once, they felt the closure they had longed for after so many years. They were going to make it through, no matter what. They may have not had their mother, but at least they had each other and from that night on, they were almost entirely certain they were all right with it.

In the following months, the entire planet of Transsexual seemed to be in better spirits. Everywhere people smiled and went on with their lives for the first time in four years. Salem and Garnet were often found together playing on the beach with their younger cousins Rusty, Lorelei, and Jr. Salem had become far more social than he was in the past, helping Jr (Who wasn't very smart to begin with) with her studies. Garnet left the castle much more often, realizing that in order to heal she should go out to the people and console them instead, using her loss as a way to connect with them. Transsexuals and Bisexuals were two very different cultures, conflict was bound to rise and as such, Garnet would be there whenever conflict arrived.

Stefano had changed so much since he spoke with Garnet. He was no longer the silent man that his family had known for so long, he was back to himself, now finding solace in the lab with Cosmo and Riff Raff. The three of them pioneered in war technology. What was formerly called the 'Pea' was now perfectly stable and was now used as a small grenade that could take down a small planet with hardly any help from the military. It was this pea that finally silenced Mars for good, having scared the Martians into submission with its explosive power.

Columbia and Eddie were married shortly after they returned to Transsexual with Winnie all those years ago and a year later they had a daughter they namedEdie or Jr. for short. Six years later, Cosmo and Nation ascended to the throne and were soon joined by two children of their own, Rusty and Lorelei. The two little Transsexuals, with the help of their cousins, had begun to learn the basic rules of being royalty. All in all the family was happy again.

As for File you ask? His life changed a lot too. After many failed attempts to ask Garnet out, he finally was able to muster up his courage and of course she said 'yes'. Together they sorted through his office and reduced his workload to a minimum, giving the couple much more time to spend together. File finally experienced the world as he was meant to. He never realized how naive he had been before; he still had so much to learn about the world he had walled himself off from.

It was nearly the Bisexual holiday known as Christmas, a holiday that Transsexual adopted with great success. Every Christmas Eve the royal family threw a large ball for all their friends and family in the most lavish way they knew how. Garnet had invited File many days prior but knew she would have to remind him. The holidays were a busy time; he had to record all the numbers of people leaving and returning the planet and had been cooped up in his office for days. Garnet, dressed and ready to leave for the ballroom entered the office looking for File.

"Did you forget what tonight is?" She asked, tilting her head. File jumped up from his desk, he looked exhausted.

"Wha?" He asked sleepily.

"Oh dear...File!" She was upset but unsurprised, she knew how busy he had been.

" Come with me, let's get you cleaned up." She took his hand, leading him to her room where she turned her shower on for him. She turned around while he stripped of his clothing and got in. Once she was sure he was in the shower she went to her nightstand and retrieved a small pill. Garnet brought it back to her boyfriend, careful not to look at him while he was in the shower. They hadn't reached that point in their relationship yet.

"What is this?" He asked, quickly swallowing the pill.

"Caffeine pill, it will help wake you up. Uncle Cosmo invented them. The party started already so hurry up! I sent for your best suit already." She informed him, touching up her hair in a mirror over her dresser. Twenty minutes later, File was dressed and ready to go. He exited the bathroom to notice Garnet; she had never looked so lovely in her whole life.

"You look amazing Princess..." He said in awe of her change in appearance.

"That's Garnet to you...Lady Garnet. You know just as well as I do that I'm in no right, a princess." She corrected him. He linked his arm with Garnet, kissing her on the cheek before they started down the hall for the ballroom. When they arrived, the party was already in full swing. The ballroom was decorated in silver, green and red from the ceiling to the floors. A large Christmas tree stood on the left side of the throne. Cosmo and Nation sat in their throne looking on at the party and greeting guests as they were approached. Wednesday and Lukas were talking with Magenta and Riff Raff, after the couples met it had become surprisingly apparent that they were very similar to each other, sharing the same interests and such. Every member of the family that Garnet could think of were at the party, including the Addams clan from Garnet's father's side. The second the couple reached the bottom of the staircase a young dark haired girl with heavy purple makeup rushed up to Garnet. She exclaimed.

"Cousin Garnet!" She hugged Garnet tightly.

"Cousin Lilith! You all made it!" Garnet exclaimed

"Of course! It wouldn't be Christmas without you!" The girls smiled. Lilith looked over at File, who by now seemed confused. "So who's this Garnet?" She crossed her arms. "Your boyfriend?" She teased.

"Well actually, yes!" Garnet pulled File closer to her, " This is File. File, this is my Cousin Lilith."

"Pleasure to meet you!" File shook Lilith's hand.

"So where's the rest of the family?" Garnet asked.

"I'll take you to them!" Lilith took Garnet's hand and pulled her into the crowd, Garnet, tugging File along behind them. They first found Pugsley, who at this point in his life, looked more like Fester than anything.

"Hey kids!" He greeted them cheerfully, " Where have you been Garnet? You dad has been looking for you!" He put his arms around File and Garnet's shoulders.

"We would have been here a lot sooner but I had to help File here get ready!"Garnet hit File playfully.

"So is that what they are calling it these days?" Pugsley looked at them with a confused expression, " Well just use protection! Now get going, your dad will want to know you made it here safe!" He sent the couple on their way, beginning a discussion with Lilith shortly after.

"What did he mean by that?" File asked quietly.

"By what?" Garnet asked.

" 'Is that what they are calling it these days?' I don't understand?" File asked naively.

"He thought we were having sex File..." Garnet hit her palm to her forehead. File's eyes grew wide with understanding and embarrassment.

"But we weren't...and we didn't...and you didn't correct him?" File asked in disbelief.

"Why? Is that a bad thing?" Garnet winked at him but before File could say anything they had reached Stefano, who was standing with Salem. Both were dressed very dashingly, taking Garnet by surprise. " Hello father! We made it!"Garnet's father turned around to greet his daughter.

"Garnet!" He smiled, " So this must be File, the boy I've heard so much about!" Stefano shook File's hand, Salem taking his turn after.

"Well...you don't look at all how Garnet described you..." Salem said. Before he could continue, the doors to the ballroom suddenly burst open. Not expecting any more guests, the royal family gathered at the front of the crowd to see who had arrived. A shapely silhouette appeared in the door with a smaller one holding the first one's hand. The shadow seemed to be wearing a ripped dress of some sort and to the crowd's surprised, the shadow was missing an arm. The shadow stepped in closer, slowly becoming more visible. The crowd let out a gasp.

Garnet's mouth fell open.

"Mother?"

_Fin _

* * *

**What? City is back? How? To find that out, you will have to wait for the sequel. Well, I hope you enjoyed "Lost!" Stick around for the sequel "Found" coming sometime in April! R&R!**

**Jenny **


End file.
